


We Have Each Other

by OreoButter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Car Accidents, Deceit is a dad, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It starts fluff, Jumps around timeline, Kid!Patton, M/M, Patton Needs a Hug, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Remy and Emile are already dating when you meet them, Roman and Logan come in later, Virgil needs a hug, i don’t know how to tag, parent!virgil, they both get hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoButter/pseuds/OreoButter
Summary: Virgil got a girl pregnant when he was 16.Realized he was gay when he was 17.Got kicked out that same year.Was left with a baby and nowhere to go.He figured it out.‘Virgil stares at the small baby in his arms, feeling half way between mortified and exhilarated.His aunt, bless her soul. Gave him money for a place to stay just until he could get on his feet. So there he was. just tuned 17, two mouths ago, sitting on the bed of a hotel holding a 2 week old in his arms.“You’re so tiny.” Virgil said, giggling to himself.Of course the baby barely acknowledged his existence and continued sleeping.Virgil wasn’t an idiot, if he ended up not being able to take care of Patton he would put him in the system. But if there was even the smallest chance virgil could actually raise this kid, he owed it to himself, and to Patton, to give it his best damn shot.’
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 228
Kudos: 430





	1. Someone to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some fluff 😁  
> No trigger warning for this one.  
> Virgil is just a real tired dad.

When Patton was 2 going on three and Virgil was 18 

It was about 11:45 pm when Virgil got home.

“DADDA!” Patton, covered in flour, came barreling into Virgil's arms as soon as he unlocked the door.

Virgil's face instantly lit up despite being dead on his feet after working the whole day. That wasn’t even counting the bus ride.

Patton wrapped his little arms around Virgil as he leaned down to pick him up, 

“Hey, Patty Cake,” he chuckled, picking up his kid and hugging him closely. Not minding that doing so, got flour on him too. 

This was his favorite part of the day. It was his reminder that it was all worth it.

He set Patton back down and ruffled his hair, causing white powder to drift into the air.

Just then the teenage babysitter Virgil had hired to pick Pat up from daycare and watch him for the past few hours entered the room from the kitchen,

“Oh, you’re back! I’m so sorry about the mess, he didn’t want to sleep till you got back and he was crying and you said that baking cheered him up so I tried to make cookies and it all went to crap and-“ 

“It’s fine.” Virgil cut the poor girl off,

“But your kitchens a mess and-“

“It’s fine seriously, it’s all good.” Virgil signed, he was tired. He was way too tired to pick a fight with a teenage girl.

“I can stay a while to clean up-“

“Don’t worry about it, I can handle it, I’m sure you need to go home.” 

“Yeah. Yeah okay I do, um...” the Girl, whom if Virgil was being honest he had forgotten the name of entirely shuffled to the doorway, as Virgil handed her the amount of money agreed upon and she left. 

“‘m sorry I made a mess dadda.” Patton mumbled clutching Virgil's hoodie with his little hand, 

“it’s all good squirt.” He sighed lightly, messing up Pat's hair again.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up, okay.” 

Virgil got Patton cleaned up as fast as possible in the bath and got him in his pajamas.

Just as Virgil was tucking Patton into bed and getting ready to walk out the door the little one grabbed ahold of Virgil's hand with his tiny fingers. 

“Story....” he chirped ever so quietly.

Virgil knew he had to say no. He was so tired and still had to clean up. Virgil knew that and still he sat on the edge of Patton's bed. And still he gently rubbed the back of his hand against Pats soft cheek. And still he told the little boy a story about witches and wizards and the great unknown. Still he kissed Patton on the head as he got up. Virgil stayed because he couldn't buy Patton all the toys he wanted or go on vacations to the great unknowns Virgil told him story’s about. He stayed because that’s all Virgil wanted. Was for someone to stay. And if he could give that to Patton for only a moment, that’s exactly what he would do. 


	2. No Where Else to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Domestic Violence (no graphic description) Signs of abuse.

Patton woke up to screaming. It was scary and he didn’t like it,

“You’re disgusting, you know that!” His Dad's friend snapped. They had lived with the guy for a little over a year and Patton didn’t understand why he sounded so mean.

“I’m- im sorry!” His Dadda whimpered back,

“I’m done with your excuses!” The guy yelled back harshly. There was another yell, there was a crash. And then stomping heading towards Patton’s room.

The man Patton once would have called a friend, on a good day Dad slammed open the door, 

“If you won’t listen I’ll just have your little runt make you!” 

“NO!” Dadda Screamed in response running into the room from behind the scary man and putting himself between the Man and Patton.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on him!” His Daddas voice was shaking and Patton wanted to make it stop.

“Oh so now you have confidence!” 

Before Patton could process what was happening he was outside. His Dadda beside him, holding onto his hand. 

They got on a bus and Patton fell asleep in his Daddas safe embrace. 

Remy opened the door to find a sight that will haunt him to his grave. His co-working and friend, Virgil with a small kid curled up in his arms. Virgil's eyes were red and his lip was swollen, there was a splotch of blood on his head. Despite holding a kid to his chest he was shaking like a leaf. Holding onto the kid like it was the end of the world.

“Virgil? What, what’s going on?” Remy drawled, he had just woken up and was in his pajamas,

“Oh if I’m bothering you I-“ Virgil's voice sounded horse 

“No, it’s fine babes,” Remy said, opening his eyes wider, Virgil looked so scared, “I’m here, whatever you need.” 

Remy opens his door wider and Virgil is inside in seconds, mumbling a quick thanks and then setting the kid down on the couch quietly so as to not wake him. 

It obviously failed because the kid squirmed and opened his eyes,

“dadda,” the kid mumbled.

Remy has worked with Virgil for a couple months now and has absolutely no idea that Virgil had a kid. He didn’t really seem like the fatherly type. 

Virgil had a pale complexion and was extremely thin; which had never worried Remy too much considering he seemed on the young side. His eyes were Heterochromatic, brown and blue (It had been the first thing Remy had noticed about Virgil). He always wore eyeliner or dark eyeshadow along with general use makeup. But in the faint light of Remy's living room, and no makeup on Virgil's face, Remy could see the deep indents caused by night spent awake. 

“Hey buddy,” Virgil whispers, getting on his knees to be at eye level with the little one. He looked about three or four. From what Remy knew about Virgil was he was only eighteen. Which means Virgil had had to have had the kid when he was-

“I need you to go back to sleep,” Virgil spoke again cutting Remy off from his thoughts,

Patton shook his head, “m not tried,” 

“But you gotta sleep, because it's important.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it is. And things that are important can’t be explained.” Virgil responded gently.

Remy has never seen him so gentle. 

“Tell me a story...” Patton mumbled shutting his eyes, so much for not tired,

“Okay, um... it was a dark and stormy night and Stormy the witch was looking for a plant for her potion...” Virgil droned through the story as Remy stood there, leaning against the wall behind his couch.

Virgil must have been sixteen, when Patton was born. 

When Patton’s breathing had slowed and he began to lightly snore, Virgil stopped talking. Remy has never seen such a fast change in his life. 

Virgil went from a gentle dad to a broken kid in the matter of seconds.

“Virge, honey?” Remy walked over to Virgil quietly, and went to put a hand on his shoulder.

Virgil flinched away. Remy pulled his hand back, “Let’s go into the other room so we don’t wake...” 

“Patton.” Virgil mumbled to the floor

“Right. So we don’t wake Patton.” 

Virgil stood up on shaky legs and trailed Remy into his kitchen, the light was already on, shit they must have woken Emile.

Emile was at the counter with a cup of tea in hand when they walked in.

Remy could instantly see Virgil's entire persona switch (for the second time that night), his eyes glossed over, his body went rigged and he began glancing around the room as if looking for an escape,

“Virgil, this is my boyfriend Emile,” Remy introduced, “Love,” he said turning to his boyfriend, “this is Virgil.” 

Remy could see that his boyfriend had his therapist face on. Which meant that they were thinking the same thing Remy had been thinking 

They had a quick telepathic conversation,

‘Is he alone,’ Emile questioned

‘To my knowledge,” 

“Do how do you do?” Emile asked, turning to Virgil.

Emile watched the kid analyze every word he said. He watched his eyes look for ways out of the situation. He watched the boy step closer to the other room.

“Virgil. I promise me and Remy are safe. You can tell us anything you need to.” Emile said putting up his hands, 

Emile watched the boy flinch and go to cover his face at the slight movement. When the boy's hand reached his face it ended up touching the blood, coming from, Emile could only assume, his forehead. The boy brought his hand back down in a jerk and examined the blood, 

“I'm bleeding?” he questioned no one in particular. 

“Do you want to use the bathroom to wash off?” Remy offered.

Virgil looked up from his red finger tips, looking slightly dazed and nodded slowly. 

“Okay, I'll lead the way.” Remy said carefully, leading Virgil to the bathroom.

Moments later Remy returned to the kitchen alone. 

“I'm assuming that the Virgil is from work?” Emile asked making a cup of teas just in case Virgil might want it, 

“Yup.” Remy looked near tears as he drifted over to Emile, 

“I- Gods. he has a kid.” 

“What?” Emile looks up from the counter. 

“In the other room. His name is Patton. He can't be any less then two.” Remy responds

“Didn't you say Virgil was 18?” Emile inquires

“Yeah.”

“wow. okay.” Emile responds in shock. “Seems like one stong kid.” 

“Yeah, and I had no Idea.” Remy mumbles to himself

“Hey, wait, no. don't blame this on yourself. There's no way you could have changed anything.” 

“I mean, true,” Remy looks at his hands and then up at Emile, “But I can do something now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to update next week


	3. Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: Virgils real sad and lost in this one (nothing graphic)

Virgil didn't recognize the person in the mirror as he wiped off his face with a towel. He didn't register the wet towel as it cleared blood from his face. His hand wasn't his own. This reflection felt like a video being taken of someone else. 

Once the face was clean. Virgil looked at it. He tilted his head back and forth and the image followed. The eyes looked so confused, shining under the light of the room. They remind Virgil of someone. The eyes blinked. Virgil glared at the image, looking closely and inspecting the eyes. Multiple colored eyes were rare. He knew he recognized them, they belonged to someone. But who? Suddenly it hit Him. Patton. 

He scrambled away from the mirror and opened the door. He made his way back to the kitchen quickly. He had memorized it on the way there. Take the hallway off the kitchen, the bathroom is the first door on the left. He just had to do it backwards. 

He walked back into the kitchen where he was met with two pairs of eyes looking at him. Remy and his boyfriend, Emile. Remy had green eyes with gold like spec and Emile had clear as a summer's sky blue eyes. He took note that they were both still in their pajamas. Emile had a rather childlike cartoon themed pajamas bottom and shirt while Remys was just in a basic oversized shirt and shorts. 

“Do you need any medical supplies?” Emile asks as Virgil makes his way farther into the room.

The couple stood at the island attached to the rest of the counter. It was black granite and on the other side of it was what Virgil could only assume; a dining room table. And then, off to the right were double doors leading into the living room. Where Patton was. Virgil couldn't process the question, he was too focused on the fact that they are between him and Patton. 

The moment Emile asked the question he realized Virgil wasn't all there. He worked with many different patients, in many situations. Enough to know when a person was hyper fixated on something. He followed Virgil's gaze to see he was staring at the door into the living room. Did he want to escape? Or, wait. He wasn't fixated on something, He was fixated on someone. 

“Pattons okay. Right now we need to focus on you.” he stated calmly “I think that scratch on your head needs some attention.”

Virgil only seemed to register half of what Emile had said when he respond 

“But Pat-” 

“Will be just fine,” Remy cut in, “Just let us help  _ you _ for a moment. Besides that cutie of yours needs some sleep.” 

As he spoke Emile carefully pulled out a chair from the dining room table for Virgil to sit in

“Right.” Virgil said walking towards the table, “He's asleep.” 

“Yeah babes. Fast asleep dreaming of witches and magic stuff.” Remy coaxed as Virgil took a seat. Remy and Emile also both pulled out chairs but not before Emile grabbed the tea out of the pot and placed a cup in front of Virgil, Remy and then himself. 

“Can I look at the nasty cut honey?” Remy asked, since he was closest, and also new Virgil better. 

Virgil nodded and Remy leaned forward slightly, 

“Looks like it stopped bleeding but It hasn't scabbed over yet so we should probably get a bandaid.” Remy said, gesturing for Emile to go grab one from the cupboard, 

“I'll be right back,” Emile said, getting up. 

The moment Emile was completely standing Virigl shot up straight and stood. Nearly knocking over the chair. 

“I-huh- i'm” Virigl stumbled on his words, his cheeks flushed, “I'm sorry. I- im weird.” 

“It's fine babes.” Remy said, trying to keep pity out of his voice as Virigl sat back down and Emile left to get bandages. 

“Sorry for bothering you and,” Virgil nodded in Emiles general direction, “Didn't mean to wake you or anything. So yeah.” 

“It's fine honey. I'm an insomniac anyways.” Remy responded with a shrug, “Hence the coffee shop,”

Virigl smirked at that, “You run a coffee shop simply to get coffee? Have you ever heard of, like, a coffee maker. They're a lot smaller and a whole lot cheaper.” 

“Oh, but where's the fun in that?” Remy responded with a wink. 

Virgil had gotten all patched up and at this point it was 2 am. 

“So? Are you staying the night or…” Remy asked

Virgil looked a little spooked at the question, “I, well I didn't think that far ahead.” He responded sheepishly. 

“Let me rephrase that, do you have anywhere else to go?” Remy asked again

“Parents? Guardians? Siblings?” Emile added

Virigl scratched his neck before replying, “Nope, just me and the Pat-Man.” 

Remy and Emile shared a somber look, 

“Well it's all good if you stay with us for a bit.” Remy said after a long pause.

“I don't want to impose-” 

“Not at ALL it's already 2 am anyways leaving at this point would be dumb.” Remy spoke before Virgil could even finish his breath, let alone sentence.

“Okay…” Virgil squirmed uncomfortably in his chair 

“I'll go get you a bed set up!” Remy said, standing.

“It's all cool dude. I can just crash on the couch.” Virgil retorted. 

“Yeah, well, too bad. We have an old mattress, I'll put it on the floor by the couch.” Remy said retreating so go find the mattress. Leaving Virgil and Emile alone. 

“So, how olds Patton?” Emile asked with a light smile on his lightly tanned face. 

“Three, turns four is January.” Virgil replies,

Before Emile can question him farther Virgil continues, 

“Before you ask, Yes I was 16 when Patton was born. And no his mom isn't in the picture.” He said the last part fast and then swallowed. Like she was a thought he rather pushed out of his mind. 

“I wasn't going to pry.” Emile consoled 

“Well you were wondering.” Virgil shoot back in defence

When did Virgil think this had become an argument? Emile figured at some point virgil had developed a fight or flight complex. The thought made him sad. The boy was so young and had looked so tired. All Emile wanted to do was help him, he had never wanted to help someone so badly. 

Once Virgil's bed was set up and everything was ready to go Remy sat back down at the table,

“All set V. All that's missing from that bed is you.” Remy joked.

“Great, thanks again, for letting me stay.” Virgil thanked them, for probably the 5th time that night. 

“It's no problem really,” Remy responded, his eyebrows furrowing, “Just do me a favor and, talk to us, when you are ready and,” Remy checked his phone causing his eyes to widen, “preferably be ready not now cause it's late. But just, please, we want to help.” 

“Yeah. okay. I- I guess I’ll let you know.” Virgil responded, the uncomfortable silence droned on as he stood up and began making his way back into the living room.

“Good night!” Emlie called to him as he left the room. 

“Yeah, night.” Virigl responded just before the shadows of the living room covered him completely. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna update next week but I sorta decided that this fic was going to have short chapters. And with quarentine and all I will probably be updating more regularly than weekly. maybe even daily. who knows. My life schedule is all up in the air right now and, more them likely, yours to. hopefully this will take your mind of some stuff to. (I will probably be posting a lot for the time being cause, its a healthy coping mech. and I have some half written chapters already)


	4. A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some cuties being cute.

When Patton was eight he met his best friend, Logan Berry. 

He was definitely odd and a little cold but Patton didn’t mind. He was a good listener and he was incredibly smart. 

They met the first day of second grade, 

“Hi I’m Patton Storm!” Patton said sitting down next to the stern looking boy,

“Logan Berry.” He responded not looking up from the book he was reading,

“Well, Logan Berry, wanna be friends?” Patton chirped 

“What? Why?” Logan snapping towards the bright boy.

“Because I like your tie and you seem nice!” Patton responded a large smile on his face,

“Well then, that is, adequate.”

“Adequate?” 

“It means okay.” 

“OH! Glad to hear it!” Patton responded with a large smile on his face.

They spent the rest of the day switching between Logan telling Patton about books and Patton telling Logan about puppy’s.

\---Months Later----

“Wanna come to my house after school?” Patton asked, leaning forward in his chair, effectively getting itches from Logan's face. 

Logan scooted his chair back slightly and adjusted his glasses. 

“Well, Patton. Seeing as we have been friends for a while now that sounds quite-”

“Adequate?!” Patton spoke over him with his lips turned up in a large smile. 

“I was going to say acceptable, but I guess that works.”

“Great! You can ride the bus home with ME!” Patton suggested, rocking back and forth in his chair. 

“I can use a school phone and ask.” Logan offered pushing his chair back again to stand,

“I won't have to because my dad already knows all about you, so he won't mind.” Patton responded, grinning ear to ear. 

Virgil waited at the bus stop, checking his phone clock again. The bus was meant to be here ten minutes ago. What if they got into a crash? Or what if they never even left the school? What if there was a shooter? Oh god! Patton could- Just then a bus pulled into the side street. 

Virgil let out a huge breath he didn't know he had been holding, today had been a pretty bad anxiety day. 

Patton ran down the stairs of the large yellow vechel, 

“CAREFUL!” Virgil yelled, worried he’d trip and then- breath. 

Patton barreled toward Virgil but, Virgil noted, not alone. 

Patton was holding the hand of another little boy. He had olive toned skin and dark brown hair which contrasted his bright blue eyes. He adorned a small blue bowtie along with a black button up. 

“This is Logan! Can he come over?” Patton aske, standing on his tippy toes,

“Sure,” Virgil sighed

“Than-” Patton started

“As long as it's okay with Logan's Parents” Virgil added.

“I called my Dad earlier, he said it would be fine.” blue bowtie kid- Logan- Helpfully stated.

“Okay, then I see no problem, did your dad name a pick up time?” Virigl asked the well mannered kid,

“He told me to call him when I got there and send the address.” 

“Sounds like a chill dad.” Virgil commented, as they began to walk on the side of the road towards Virgil and Patton's house. 

“Well I specifically talked to the more ‘chill’ one out of the two to insure I could spend time with Patton.” Logan deadpanned 

Virgil couldn't help but chuckle at how blatantly straight forward this kid was, 

“Smart.” Virgil ended up commenting. 

By the time they had arrived at Patton and Virgil's apartment his kid and Logan were launched into a full force discussion on if water benders could control water did that mean they could also control anything with the elements composing water as well. 

“- Well you see Patton that simply couldn't be plausible because…”

“Well DUH but that makes you wonder…”

“...Noooooo…”

“... Yesss….”

“And were here.” Virgil interrupted as he unlocked the door and flicked on the light switch inside. 

The two kids barely seemed phased as they continued to talk and walked straight into the house. 

Virigl resolved it was best to leave them on their own for now and went into his bed room to scroll through tumblr on his phone. 

A little while later Virgil was jolted out of his thoughts with a sudden realization, ‘Logan had not called his dad yet!’

Patton led Logan into his room, Logan stood only a few paces behind as the boy in the cat hoodie opened the door. 

Patton walked into his room as Logan analized the area. There was a twin sized beds long side that was pushed against the far left wall, the short side was under the window. To the right of it, against the other wall, was a white dresser with animal prints on it. Near the side of the room in which the doorway was, was a shelf adorned with many many small trinects and a jewelry box.

The rooms walls themselves were painted plain ivory white. Excluding the wall directly across from logan, where the far side of the bed was pushed. 

That wall was covered in a full mural.

It was a beautiful sunset, perfectly melting the yellows of the sun into the reds and purples of an evening sky. If Logan had not known that it was a painting he would have assumed it was an actual photo of a sunset. The brush strokes were so clear and elegant, Logan couldn't help but be drawn towards it. 

He crossed the room and placed his hand on the wall where the orange turned to red,

“My dad painted it.” Patton's words broke him from his thoughts. 

His mouth still agape he nodded, in response, 

“It's, wow it looks just like-”  _ home.  _

Logan was happy that Ethan and Remus had adopted him but he could never really shove the memories of the meditranian out of mind. His life had not been perfect. He had been alone, but, oh gods what he would give to see the sunset again. 

“Just like what?” Patton's dad asked, leaning against the door frame, 

“I- um- greece.” Logan turned around on his heal and gumpled, pulling himself out of the image, 

Patton's dad looked giddy with joy at that, “Wow. okay. Really?” 

Logan nodded in affirmation, looking over his shoulder at the photo again, 

“My great aunt lived in greece and would alway tell me stories of it growing up, so when Patton said he wanted me to paint his wall I- yeah, you don't care, I guess i'll just-”

“No,” Logan cut him off, “Um, I, I'd like to know that storys, Some time. If that is alright with you.” 

“Oh,” Patton's dad looked at Logan with a mix of shock and excitement on his face, “Okay, yeah I can do that.” 

Logan looked to Patton and saw his eyes looking between them with dizzy joy. 

“Anyways, I knew you wanted to call your dad so…” Patton's dad held out his phone and Logan took it, once again pulling himself out of the image on the wall. 

Logan had a feeling that he would be telling his dad to come by, a lot later then originally expected. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could use some fluff rn :)


	5. For the First Time in Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't post yesterday day :)  
> heres a quick cute chapter.

Virgil hadn’t gone on a date in, well, years. So when the annoying theater gay had asked to grab coffee he hadn’t known what to say. He didn’t know why he had said, yes. Which was. Wow. 

Now he was standing in front of a mirror trying to decide what to wear to a DATE. Like a real DATE. With a person who met him, thought he was both physically attractive AND they thought he was emotionally cool . 

He heard a soft knock at the door, knowing it was Patton he responded, 

“Come in!” 

The door opened and Patton slipped through. Patton’s 14th birthday had just passed and Virgil would be lying if he said that didn’t make him feel old,

“Remy said you had a Daaaaate!” Patton said sitting on the edge of Virgil's bed, which was positioned behind Virgil. 

“Well Remys a snitch.” Virgil responded. 

He looked back to the mirror, he was wearing something only slightly above what he normally would wear. After all, it was just a coffee date. 

It was a purple shirt with a leather jacket that Remy had given him claiming, ‘so you can wash that hoodie everyone and a while,’ 

“What should I do with my hair?” Virgil asks making eye contact with Patton in the mirror,

“It’s fine the way it is! But you might want to brush it more, it looks a bit frizzy.” 

“So what you mean is, it’s not fine, fix it?” Virgil shoots back with a smile.

“I’m just tryin’ to be polite,” Pat says leaning back on the bed and kicking his feet into the air, “besides, you raised me.” 

Virgil smiles softly and walks over to his dresser to grab his hair brush. 

“Is he nice?” Patton says turing is on his side to follow Virgil with his eyes to the dresser. 

“Yes, he’s very nice,” Virgil responds, causing a cheeky smile to play on his lips and for his cheeks to flush.

God. How has he fallen for Roman so fast? One second he was helping with a set, and the next he was head over heels.

“You’ve met him actually, he was the lead in the community theater production I made the sets for.” 

“The PRINCE! You didn’t tell me you were going on a date with a prince!” Patton sits up just to fake faint.

“Yeah, yeah. Romans not an actual Prince he just thinks he is.” Virgil says blush creeping up his neck while running a brush through his hair.

Just then Patton's phone dings and he immediately pulls it out. His smile grows wings and flies into the sun. Not literally. But that being said, pretty much. 

“Logan?” Virgil asks unprompted while touching up his purple eye makeup.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” 

Okay. Someone has to get those boys together before Remy sets fire to his house. That’s Remy's words, not his.

“Can I go over to his house today? Him and Ethan are going to see a movie.” He asks looking up from his phone,

“Yeah sure, just ask Ethan when to expect you home, k?”

“Yeah, okay.” Pat says looking back at his phone and getting up, “oh, and by the way, you smudged your eyeshadow.” He says barely looking up from his phone.

“Thanks, lover boy!” Virgil calls after him. 

“What?” Patton calls back, still on his phone.

“Nothing.” Virgil says with a cheeky smile, as he pulled out his makeup wipes. 

‘What am I going to do with those two,’ he thought to himself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am swamped with work rn. and have my biggest art project like, ever due, in 3 days an I haven't even STARTED. so I will try to write some but don't expect to much. 
> 
> also Im planning another fic where Deceit, Virgil and Logan are siblings and get adopted by Thomas. so be on the look out for that if it interest you. (once again might be a bit) 
> 
> Sorry and thanks for reading, see you soon :)
> 
> edit: I almost completely forgot! happy trans visability day guys, gals and non-binary pals. I love and support all of you and appreciate the day myself! I love being part of the sander sides community because it so open and shit and this amazing community really helped me come to terms with myself so anyways. be visible, and have a great day!


	6. Remy, Romance and Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote more! (single audience member claps)  
> Just one flash back nothin y'all haven't already scene if you've read this far :P

Roman I had insisted on picking Virgil up because, quote ‘it wouldn’t be romantic if you drove yourself.’

Virgil smiled slightly when he saw Romans red, shiny car, appeared in the apartment parking lot. 

Roman then, like the extravagant gay he was, got out of the car and opened the passengers side and waited as Virgil made his way torwards him.

Roman was world class handsome. He had lightly tanned skin and bright green eyes with gold flecks. Almost like the sun peaking through the trees on a spring day. Today he wore a red and white cropped jacket, with a yellow crown emblem on the back, he also had on a nice pair of bleached jeans. 

“You’re such a sap.” Virgil teased with a fond eye roll.

Roman smiled back, ‘oh god that smile’ his mind commented 

“You know you like it, my chemically imbalanced romance.”

Virgil slipped into the car seat and they were on their way.

“So... how was your day?” Roman asks, slightly uncomfortable with silence.

“Oh, well wasn’t anything special. Just work.” Virge says with a casual shrug

“You work on the weekends?” Romans questions, checking his rearview mirror as he made a left turn. 

“Yeah, I mean. Sometimes, we can’t all be as rich as you.” He responded, almost jokingly, almost.

“Hey that’s not fair!” Roman countered looking at Virgil.

“EYES ON THE ROAD!” Virgil yelled back as a car honked.

“Right. Sorry.” Roman said, turning forward.

“I didn’t mean it. As, like, a bad thing,” Virgil mumbled after a moment.

“You just what, resent me for it?” Roman asked mockingly 

“Yeah.” Virgil looked up from his hands with a playful smile on his face.

“Oh. I didn’t think you would actually say yes to that.” 

“Well I’m just full of surprises.” Virgil's eyes sparkled.

“We’re here.” Roman responded pulling onto the coffee shop parking lot. 

It was actually the one that Remy managed but Virgil was pretty sure he wasn’t working today. 

“Shall we?” Roman asked, turning to Virgil in his seat,

“Yep.” Virgil said shortly. ‘Why am I being such an ass?’

They walked into the brightly lit shop. Only for Virgil to see a familiar face, Remy. 

“Damn it.” He mumbled under his breath,

“What?” Roman asked, looking down towards him in concern.

“Nothing just, the guy in the white shirt and leather jacket, he’s my friend.” He attempted a weak smile. “He’s going to give me so much shit for this.” 

“For what? Going on a date?” Roman inquired as they made their way to the counter. His brow forewing, 

‘he’s really hot when he’s confused’

“Well I just don’t... date often...” wasn’t technically a lie.

“What can I get for you babes- VIRGEY!” Remy said, interrupting himself,

“Virgey?” Roman inquired looking over to Virgil with a grin on his face,

“You heard nothing,” he muttered then turned to Remy, “Hey Rem.” 

“So thiiiiiiis is the famous Roman you’ve been talking about.” 

“Oh, so you talk about me?” Roman’s cocky smile grew,

“Oh both of you shut up, I’ll have my usual and Roman will have....” Virgil left the statement open for Roman to fill in.

“a frozen caramel coffee” Roman filled in.

“Great, coming right up,” Remy said pulling out his phone and beginning to type,

“I swear to god if you’re texting Em I will kill you.” 

“Guess you should go buy a gun then babe.” Remy said waving him off as he walked further behind the counter. 

Once they’re coffees were ready they made their way to a seat. 

“Let’s go Virgey.” Romans said, then laughing at the expression Virgil was making,

“I’m gonna kill Remy.” 

“You’ve mentioned that? Do you often threaten your friends?” 

“EVERYDAY!” Remy yelled over the counter,

“FUCK OFF REMY!” 

Roman laughed a bit, 

“I’m feeling a bit like a third wheel here.” 

“I’m sorry. Remy can just be, a lot.” Virgil took a sip of coffee,

“You guys seem close.” Roman noted,

“Oh we are. We’ve been friends for...” Virgil shivered at the thought of the night they really became friends. Roman pretends to ignore it. “10 years.” He said finally.

“Wow, that's a long time to know someone, how’d you meet?” 

Virgil's shoulders tensed,

_ ‘Virgil's eyes were red and his lip was swollen. There was a splotch of blood on his head and he was shaking like a leaf. Holding onto the kid like it was the end of the world. _

_ “Virgil? What, what’s going on?” Remy drawled, he had just woken up and was in his pajamas,’ _

“Work.” Wasn’t technically a lie either.

“Well he seems great,” Romans sensed the tension and quickly tried to change the subject, Virgil was faster,

“He is? Do you have any close friends?” 

“I have a few but I’m mainly just close with my best friend, Remus. Growing up we were practically inseparable.” 

“A childhood bff? Wow what’s he like?” Virgil's shoulders relaxed now that the focus was off him. 

“He’s a dumpster rat,” Roman jokes, “he likes the creepy side of things, kinda an asshole if you don’t get to know him. But then again that’s kinda his parents fault, I mean I guess we both related in that department. Sorry don’t know why I said that.” Virgil swore he said it all in one breath. 

“Nah it’s fine I get shitty parents.” Truth be told, Virgil didn’t actually know what his parents were like before things got bad, and he hadn’t seen them in 13 years. But what he remembered was enough.

“I wouldn’t say they are shitty parents just. Distant. You know?”

“Yeah.” ‘More than you know,’ Virgil thought to himself.

“I mean they tried but they worked so much that me and Remus really just raised ourselves. I really don’t know why I’m telling you this.” Roman finished again, god does this man even breath?

“Well you raised yourself well,” Virgil smiled, ‘why do I want to spill my whole heart to this man?’ 

Virgil hadn’t even realized they where both practically on top of the table from leaning,

“I-“ Virgil was cut off by the sound of his phone, he pulled it out and saw Logans name light up on the screen, 

“Sorry I have to.” 

He picked up and put his phone his ear, 

“Hey. What is it?” 

“This is Logan and I believe that Patton forgot to take his meds this morning.” The other boy, Logan respond

Virgil signed, Patton was going to feel so awful tomorrow. 

“Okay, thanks for letting me know Lo.” 

“No problem, Well, must get back to the movie.” Logan said about to hang up,

“Wait, did you leave the theater in the middle of the movie to call and tell me this?” Virgil asked, already knowing the answer

“Well I- just I was worried so I-” Logan stutted, clearly getting flustered

“Well I appreciate it Logan, call me when the movies are over will you, Patton forgot to tell me”

“Sure thing Mr. Storm.” Logan replied

“Virgil.” Logan correct with a small chuckle 

“Sorry Mr. Storm.” 

“You are such a dork kid.” Was all Virgil could think to reply with. 

And with that Virgil hung up the call and put the phone back into his jacket pocket. 

He looked back at Roman and Smiled. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter y'all. I think its super cute.
> 
> also what would you want the next chapter to be about:  
> a) Virgils Past  
> b) Romans perspective (of date or something else)  
> c) Patton and Logan (either at the theater or just VIBING CUZ THEY CUTE)


	7. Chocolate-Chip Cookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular request we have some Logan and Patton today.  
> tigger warning; there is a flashback and reference is emotional abuse.  
> (But it gets better and Logan is there to help and it gets really fluffy so don't worry)

His Dad wasn't going to be home for another couple hours due to working super late. And Patton felt empty. He hated the feeling of an empty house which was slightly irconc due to the fact the house was empty a lot. He knew he had homework to do but all he could manage was staring blankly at the ceiling, 

All he could do is listen to the broken record in his mind of, by far, the meanest kid in schools words, 

“I don't want to work on a project with a  _ mistake. _ ” He had said to his friends after science

Just loud enough for Patton to hear. 

Patton blinked away a tear or two. He never really talked to his dad about his birth mom. Or really about anything having to do with his dad's high school life. But Patton knew enough to know that the kid was right. Patton wasn't meant to be born. He was like the world's worst surprise party. 

And it's not like he hadn't known it before the kid had said it but he guesses hearing aloud made it worse. 

He hadn't heard anyone say that since… since… 

_ He was three and sitting on the couch watching cartoons when his father's friend came in and shoved him out of the way, Patton made a noice to indacte he was upset by being shoved but all the man responed with was a low growl, “Stupid mistake of a child” He said under his breath before snaching the remote and changeing the channel.  _

Just then his phone rang so he used all the energy he had to roll over on his side and pick it up, It was Logan. 

He forced himself to hit decline, causing more tears to well up. 

_ Logan deserved more than a mistake. _

Logan called again. 

And then a buzz indicated a text which Patton did not respond to.

By the time his phone stopped ringing and buzzing he had 20 missed messages and 10 missed calls. Because Logan couldn't do anything, not by tens. 

_ See even your only friend give up on you.  _ His voice hissed in a low hum 

About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door, Patton groaned. 

His dad wasn't meant to be home for a little while longer so it couldn't just be that he had forgotten his keys. It was probably the post office or something. 

Patton rolled back over and looked at the ceiling again. It wasn't a very interesting ceiling but turns out depressing thoughts make it the most interesting thing in his room. 

Suddenly the door opened. Patton would have shot up and ran because it might be a burglar, but for some reason he was in the mindset of, come take me, so he didn't so much as flinch. 

Suddenly there was a voice and arms around him and Patton wanted to squirm away; he just didn't have the energy. 

His mind was still hissing at him 

_ Mistake. _

_ Mistake.  _

_ Mistake.  _

But now there was another voice distracting his thoughts. 

“Breath.”

“You're safe.”

“Breath.” 

Eventually the other voice broke through and Patton was taking in huccepy breaths, tears still rolling down his face. 

Patton turned his head sharpy to the boy with his hands around his middle, Logan.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Patton stuttered, trying to stop the tears, he never let people see him this upset. 

“You didn't answer my calls and had been acting off all day.” Logan swallowed, “Plus your dad had given me a key a while back just in case anything happens.” 

“Oh.” Patton said lamley, hands lip at his sides, still not attempting to hug Logan back, “Sorry for worrying you but I’m fine, really.” Patton urged, wiggling out of Logan's firm grip.

Logan dropped his arms and looked Patton dead in the eyes, 

“You just had an anxiety attack.” 

“Yeah well I’m not having it anymore.” Patton argued 

“That- well technically- but thats,” Logan stammered to find the right words to use, 

“Patton you are clearly not  _ fine _ .” he said evenly, “What's wrong?” 

Patton scotted away from Logan and looked at the ceiling again. He didn't want to talk about his feelings and his memories under his dad's roof. His dad had done everything for him, he didn't want to be ungrateful. Especially not in his own apartment. 

“Let's go on a walk.” Patton said standing up but Logan stayed seated,

“It's raining outside.”

“Good.” Patton responded, he liked the rain. It cleared his head from time to time. 

They walked to the screen door of the apartment. Logan wasn't kidding when he said it was raining, 

“Raining cats and dogs out there.” Patton says grabbing his jacket off the hook, while Logan grabbed his own, 

“No… No it's not. It's raining water-” Logan cut himself off because of the weird glance Patton gave him, “Oh, That's a figurative expression.” 

“Yeah.” Patton giggled, grabbing Logan's hand, ignoring the blush that filled the boys cheeks the moment he did and ran out into the rain. 

Patton ran to the little park near the apartment complex which was completely empty due to the rain. Logan followed.

Logan watched as Patton ran around in the rain. The drops covered his glasses making it difficult to see straight. 

Eventually Patton convinced him to join in and they were both in the rain. Loud booms ran through their air. The water covered them in sticky residue but for some reason Logan didn't mind.The drops on the glasses made it look like the world was glicining. It was so, freeing. 

Suddenly Logan realized why people valued the rain so much. 

After a long while they both were tried and went under the picnic shelter for some place to sit. The rain beating loudly on the roof made Logans whole brain buzz. In a good way. 

The both sat down at a picnic table and looked out at the stormy park. 

Suddenly Patton was talking faster the the raindrops were falling all around them,

“Today the person I’m doing a project with called me a mistake.” 

Logan didn't say anything.

Patton kept going.

“I mean he's not exactly wrong but it just reminded me so much of-” Patton stopped

Logan had never heard this story. 

It wasn't the type of story you tell. 

“My dad had this boyfriend.” Logans turned to him as Patton continued to look out at the rain. 

“It wasn't a bad relationship at first but it pretty quickly became one.” Logan reached out and held his hand, 

“I was three and my dad thinks I don't remember anything.” Patton squeezed his eyes shut, 

“He never hurt me or anything, not like he hurt Dad.” Logan squeezed his hand to steady him, it worked, “He hated me so much, and he was so mean. He alway called me a mistake. Blamed me for my dad not listening or for getting laid off at work. And even though those things weren't my fault.” Patton took in a sharp breath, 

“He was right. I am a mistake.” 

Suddenly everything was quiet except for the uneven beats of the rain against the shelter. 

“Ruth Wakefield was the inventor of chocolate chip cookies.” Logan ended the silence, 

“What?” Patton turned to him in confession 

“Let me finish.” Logan said squeezing his hand again 

“One day she was attempting to make normal chocolate cookies only to realize halfway through making the dough she was out of baker's chocolate. So she opted to, rather than throwing the dough out or buying different chocolate, to use regular chocolate.” Logan continued, “Thus chocolate chip cookies were invented.” 

“How does that-” Patton started

“It's a metaphor. You enjoy baking do you not?” Logan turned to Patton once again,

“Yeah.” Patton response

“Now, what type of world would it be if we had not chocolate chip cookies.”

“A really sucky world.” Patton said, suddenly realizing what Logan was trying to say,

“Patton. You may not have been purposeful but you're not a mistake. A mistake would imply there is something wrong about you. And if everything that was not purposeful was categorized as a mistake-”

“That would make chocolate chip cookies a mistake” Patton finished for him,

“Right, and what a  _ sucky _ world it would be without chocolate chip cookies.” Logan consoled, looking out on the rain again, as it began to die down,

After a long silence Logan spoke again “I would not want to live in a world without you in it Patton, it would be  _ sucky _ .” Logan said, glancing over to Patton again. He was looking at him with sparkling eyes, and then he leaned over to him, and finally returned the hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really proud of this chapter. Its so great and just, AHJDHGKSghjsgfsdhjfsalsShjfks
> 
> Anyways  
> I think the next chapter might be about Virgils past.  
> but I don't really know yet :)


	8. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to when Virgil just moved in  
> trigger warning: panic attack, reference to past abuse.

It had been weeks since Virgil started living with Remy and Emile. He had insisted on going back to work, which Remy had not wanted him to do.  
In that time Remy and Emile had learned some things about Virgil. One thing was that he worked more than one job and had crazy shifts. He always ended up getting back at about 12 at night. Which was only after they had convinced him to take less shifts.  
Another thing, Virgil hadn't cried once.  
Emile had told Remy that they needed to keep an eye on him because of that. Because eventually Virgil's adrenaline would wear off. And when it did, he would fall apart.

That being said Remy hadn't expected it to happen the way it did. It was twelve o’clock when Virgil came stumbling through the door, his hands shaking. He didn't say anything as he passed Remy to grab a glass of what from the counter. Remy looked up from his phone from his seat at the table and watched a Virgil grab the glass off their shelf.  
The rest seemed to happen in slow motion.

Virgil's hands gripped around the cup but he wasn't holding on tight enough with his shaky hands. The cup fell to the floor and hit the tile causing a loud clang, to ring through the kitchen. Virgil stared at it for a minute, then he fell to his knees sobbing as he attempted to scoop the glass in his hand.  
Remy rushed over to his side as quickly as possible.  
Calling for Emile just as he kneeled beside Virgil, avoiding the glass.  
Virgil continued to try and clean up the glass by scoping it up into his bare hands, causing blood to begin spilling through his skin where the clear shards grazed.  
“Virgil.” Remy tried to stop Virgil from picking up the glass but didn't want to touch him, he had been told it was bad,

Emile walked into the room and scanned the scene, noting both Virgil and Remy,  
“You need to pull him away.” Emile said urgently, cautiously walking over to the scene.  
Remy looked up at him eyes wide, “But you said NOT to touch him.”  
“Remy.” Emile repeated, not having time to explain that all though he would prefer Virgil isn't touched while having a full force panic attack he also rather Virgil not have to go to the ER because of glass in his hands.

Remy grabbed Virgil's arms and pulled him back from the pile of glass which caused him to lose it. He was yelling and thrashing like crazy trying to get Remy off of him.  
“I'm sorry!” Remy looked up and met Emiles eyes who simply nodded, and walked over with a broom and swept the glass away from Virgil.  
Remy wrapped his arms fully around Virgil's middle and pulled him back farther, until Remy's back was against the counter.  
Virgil kept screaming and apparently had decided he was going to start kicking.  
“I'm sorry please. I'm so so so sorry.” Virgil yelled, sobbing and gasping for air.  
“Please let me goooo!” Virgil was panting and the fear in his voice made Remy's whole body shiver.  
Remy looked directly at Emile ‘can I?’ who was now sitting in front of Virgil and him, Emile silently shook his head at him.

Virgil couldnt breath, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. Someone was stopping him from moving, he had to MOVE. He had to get out. He hadn't meant to break the glass. He was trying to fix it, just let him fix it. He couldn't breath. He was going to die. He was going to die and Patton would be all alone. Like him. He has promised Patton he wouldn't leave. He had **PROMISED**. **HE WAS SORRY. LET HIM BREATH.**

“Virgil, I need you to breathe honey.” A voice consoled  
 ** _HE'S TRYING._**  
“I need you to breath in for 4 seconds.”  
 _ **TRAP. TRAP. TRAP.**_  
“Then hold for 4 seconds.”  
Someone was tapping on his leg. Four taps.  
“Breath out for 4 seconds.”  
Four more taps.  
In 4.  
 _You're going to die._  
Hold 4.  
 _You don't deserve to live._  
Out 4.  
 _No one wants you._  
In 4.  
 _Can't die. Not yet._  
Hold 4.  
 _Promised Patton_  
Out 4.  
 _Patton wants you._

Emile watched as Virgil's eyes began to clear slightly so he took the next step,  
“In for four.” He said and watched as Remy tapped the patter

“Hold for seven.” Remy tapped “Out for 8.” Remy tapped again.  
He wasn't sure how long they were there on the floor, but eventually Virgil stopped thrashing and was breathing at a regular pace.

  
“Can you name 5 things you see in the room?” Emily Asked,  
“I- um-” Virgil stuttered

“Take your time.” Emile assured  
Virgil swolled and his eyes glanced around the room,  
“You. coffee maker. Chair. Table. Sink.”

  
“Good,” Emile made eye contact with Remy who was still holding Virgil tight.  
“Now four things you can touch?”  
“My Jacket. The floor.” Virgil looked at his hands, “Blood. Glass.”

  
“Now three things you can hear?”  
“Your voice. My voice... “ Remy signed in relief, “Remy's breathing.”

  
“Very good now two things you can smell.”  
“Blood. Remy's coffee breath.”  
Remy slowly released Virgil from his grip with a chuckle.

  
“Last one, something you can taste.”  
“My lemon chapstick.”  
“Very good Virgil.” Emile commended.

  
“I'm sorr-” Virgil started again but Remy stopped him,  
“No. your sorry privileges have been revoked. Never. Tell me you’re sorry again.” Remy then squeezed him again and Virgil's mouth fell open.  
Virgil did not like physical touch. He didn't really like other people, but he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty angsty.  
> sorry.  
> once again Im going to give y'all choice on what I do next,  
> a) Virgil and Patton talking bout stuff  
> b) Some more about Logan  
> c) Date from Romans point fo view


	9. Could be Gayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger watering: mention of a homophobic asshole (nothing bad though)

Virgil was working at the local pop-shop when he got a call from the school. 

“Hello?” He asked as he answered the phone, 

“Hello is this Virgil Storm?” A lady’s voice asked,

“Yeah?” 

“Patton Storm is currently in the office for a fight.” the lady stated simply.

At that Virgil snickered, 

“Fight? Yeah okay and I'm president of the world.”

“We need you to come in and speak with the principle.” She said, ignoring his comment.

Virgil sighed checking the clock, no way in hell did Patton get into fights. That's just not who he is. 

“Unless there's someone else you want me to call, there is no one else listed…” She said with a mild tone of disgust. 

Virgil knew he hated this girl and he had only just met her. 

Virgil let out a sigh, “Can I speak to my kid please?” 

“You can do that when you arrive.” she responded coldly. 

Yeah. No Virgil wasn't dealing with that right then. He gave his phone the middle finger, she wouldn't know, but at least it made Virgil feel better,

“I'll see what I can work out,” Virgil grumbled checking around the corner for his boss 

“Glad to hear it. We will be here waiting.” And with that the line went dead. 

“Bitch.” Virgil mumbled as he tried to find someone to cover for him. 

Dad is going to be so mad. Patton wasn't the type to get into fights, he was the friendly type. The person who was kinda friends with everyone and sorta friends with no one (other than Logan). But it wasn't like Edger didn't deserve it! And It wasn't his fault his dad had made him take self defence classes. 

Patton rubbed his wrist nervously as he sat in the blue plastic chair in front of the office. Just then Virgil walked in, still in his red work uniform with his name tag. Shit, he made his dad miss work. 

Virgil glared at the lady behind the desk, the one he had been on the phone with and then scanned the room for Patton. The moment he laid eyes on his kiddo he rushed over to him. 

He leaned down in front of Patton and examined the growing bruise on his jaw. Pat looked away, avoiding Virgil's eyes, Virgil put hands gently on both sides of Patton's face, “who the hell did this?” He asked sternly,

“It's no big deal dad, they didn't need to pull you out of work for something so stu-”

“No,” Virgil shook his head vigersoly, “nothing that happens that hurts you is stupid.” 

Patton then looked up from the ground and in Virgil's eyes, they were not angry, they were shining with worry. It caused the dams to break and tears began to build and blur his vision. 

“Oh, baby.” Virgil said gently, kissing his forehead and moving his hands to wrap around Patton in a hug. 

“I'm sorry-” he began to say but just then the principal's office door opened and the boy Patton had punched- Edger- Walked out, his mom behind him. Edger had a bloody nose, bruised knuckles, and was holding his hand as if it were pain, ‘that’s what happens when you punch wrong,’ Patton thought to himself. 

The boys mom glared down at the scene as Virgil turned to look at the woman, her kid looking at Patton,

“Cry baby.” he spat. 

“brat.” Virgil deadpanned in response, staring the kid dead in the eyes, 

“Don't speak to my son like that.” The boys mom sneered, 

Before Virgil could counter the principle spoke,

“Mr. Storm, if you would join me?” He asked ushering them into the doorway of the office. 

“Gladly.” Virgil stated, pulling Patton up by the arm and walking past the boy and his mom. 

They sat in the musty principal's office that smelled like a mix of carpet cleaner and sharpies, Virgil definitely didn't miss high school. 

“As you know Patton got into a fight today.” The principle stated, hands folded,

“I seriously doubt that.” Virgil said bitterly

“Well don't. Him and another student were having a disagreement when your son punched him in the nose.” The principle stated, “We have plenty of eye witnesses to prove it as well.” 

Virgil stayed quite, checking and unclenching his fists, 

“We spoke to the other student involved and he confirmed that story, do you have a different one?” The principal asked looking over his glasses at Patton.

Patton shrunk down in the seat and swallowed, 

“No.” he said quietly. 

“Well this will be going on your per-” 

“Wait? That’s it? Not even going to ask what the fight was about?” Virgil questioned, face twisting into unreadable rage. 

“Well fighting is not permitted whether or-”

“Did the other kid get in trouble?” Virgil questioned

“I am not aloud to disclose the-”

“BULLSHIT.”

“Mr. Storm if I could please-”

“It will go on his permanent record 1 weeks suspetion blablabla,” Virgil finished for the principle before standing up, “do you know what started the fight?” 

“According to one student it was a rude comment being made about a certain demographic…” The principal said awkwardly, glancing at the pride pin stuck to Virgils uniform next to his name tag, 

Virgil's face went pale, wow. He's really mad. Patton thought to himself, but before he could dwell any longer at what he would tell his dad he was being pulled out of the principles office. 

They walked in complete silence to the car and then drove in complete silence. The silence was becoming strangling so Patton shifted in his seat. Virgil's knuckles were white with gripping the steering wheel. 

About halfway home Virgil finllay spoke again, 

“Did you win?” he asked, eyes straight forward on the road, despite them being stopped by a light,

“Yeah.” was all Patton could respond with,

Virgil smiled but only slightly, trying to hide his amusement, 

“Wanna go get ice cream?” Was all he said next.

“What- you are, you're not mad?” 

“Do you regret it?”

And then Patton made a pretty ballsy move,

“No.” Was all he said, now that was sure to piss him off, however, it only made his dad smile wider,

“Then no, I'm not mad.”  _ I’m proud.  _ Virgil thought to himself. But he didn’t need to say it aloud, Patton already knew. 

They had ice-cream that night. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter.  
> Also I think Im going to make the next chapter about Roman.  
> Might be a bit tho because I have a lot of work to do this week and currently have three fics going (Not a good Idea on my part lol)  
> Anyways, hope you like it, feel free to comment any suggestions for future chapters, I love reading what y'all think of the story.


	10. Cheesy Pickup lines are a Real Pick Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman is really gay in this chapter  
> no trigger warnings just a whole lot of fluff with the ever so smallest touch of angst.

Roman wasn't planning on getting into another relationship. Then he met the edgy, mysterious set designer for his community theater production. 

He had been planning to stay late that day to get some practice in his new environment. He must have been practicing for about an hour when suddenly he heard a large bang from behind the curtain, in the backstage area. Roman grabbed a hold of a wooden stick that would be cut into his sword at some point as he walked backstage from stage right, prepared to hit the intruder in the head. 

Rather than finding an intruder however he found a guy dressed in black covered head to toe in blue paint, holding a brush and standing in complete, ‘oh shit’ shock.’ 

Roman lowered the wood and cleared his throat. 

The guy standing by the far wall with the paint cans turned to look at him, 

“It fell.” was all he said, looking down at the mess he had made. 

Roman couldn't stop himself from chuckling. 

“Oh don't look so blue.” He kid, which caused the guy to groan, 

“Could you do me a favor and grab the mop from the supply closet? So I don't turn the whole theater blue.” the guy asked 

“Sure thing.” 

When Roman came back the man had sat down in a chair on top of the clear tarp layed out for painting and was wiping himself off with paper towels. 

Roman went to go help with the blue paint on the ground but the blue guy stopped him,

“It's fine, you were practicing, I'd hate to interrupt.” He insisted 

“How- How long have you been here?” Roman asked, he thought he had been alone

“About 2 hours after my shift at work.” He said, standing up, looking only slightly less blue. 

“Dude you need to take a full shower.I can't clean up here.” Roman chuckled to himself, looking the guy over, 

“Yeah you're probably right.” The guy said looking down at himself and then looking back up with a small smile, “You're the lead right?” 

“Yeah. And I'm assuming you are…”

“The set designer, my friend suggested it.” The guy- set designer- told Roman

“Well if you are half as good at painting yourself as you are at painting sets i'm sure this shows in good hands.” Roman joked, resulting in the set designer to smile, locking eyes with Roman. Suddenly Romans head was lost somewhere in this man's eyes. One as blue was blue like the winter sky the other a deep brown like dark chocolate. Although it was practically the only feature not obscured by blue, something told Roman the rest of him was equally as breathtaking. 

The set designer broke the instance eye contact and looked down at his shoes, 

“Um, anyways, I was just finished packing up when, you know.” He gestured to himself, “If you really don't mind cleaning the floor I need to get going.” 

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” Roman responded, wishing he would look at him again, just to see his eyes. 

It wasn’t until the next morning Roman realized he had forgotten to ask for his blue angles names. And he kicked himself for the next week.

——

It was a couple weeks later when he saw his blue angel again.

He was sitting on a large board a small container of paint sat beside him as he painted large damtic trees with black paint. 

Roman would be lying if he didn’t say he just sat and watched the guy work for about half an hour. Watched him as he seemed to follow the paintbrush blindly across the wood. His fingertips are covered in black and grays. His eyes seemed to be lost in the world he was creating. Roman had always admired dancers and singers for being able to channel so much emotion into their work. He had never really understood artists, that was, until he watched this guy paint. It was like the most beautiful story ever told and no words were said.

“You just gonna watch me the whole time?” The guy said eventually, turning his head to face Roman,  _ shit. _

“Is it a crime to admire beauty?” Roman asked,

“Come on it's not that great.” The set designer groaned,

“I wasn’t talking about the painting.” Roman responded with a wink,

The boy's cheeks turned a pale blush pink and he looked back down at the paintbrush in his hand.

“I think you might need to get your vision check.” The guy responded. 

“I believe you’re correct. I was blinded by your beauty; I’m going to need your name and phone number for insurance purposes.” Roman contered 

“Well Princey you're going to need to get better pickup lines.” The guy responded, looking back up.

_ Oh gods those eyes. _

“Challenge accepted my chemical romance.” 

______

The next day after practice Roman went back to where his emo lover was painting. Today he sat at the edge of the painting and was painting with many different shades of green. He had a pair of bulkley black headphones on his ears and had not seemed to notice Roman or any of the other cast wondering about. He had been planning on testing out some new pickup lines but he looked far too invested in his head that distracting him seemed like a crime. So instead Roman sat down, put in his airpods and just watched the green highlight the art. 

His fluid motions made Roman feel like he was part of the painting. Part of the swirling and encapsulating green. He felt like he was in a mystical forest, grass between his toes and the smell of pollen filling his nose. Light shining through the leaves like diamond earrings under a chandler. 

“Should I call the cops or somethin?” The words pushed Roman out of his thoughts

“I- Um… sorry.” Roman stuttered, looking up slightly at the guy sitting beside the canvis, He had taken off his headphones and now they were around his neck, 

“It's fine.” the guy shrugged, wiping off his green brush and standing. Causing Roman to stand up to. 

Roman noticed that there was a smudge of green paint on the side of the man's face. 

“You've got something-” Roman reached out without thinking and wiped the bright green smudge off the pale man's check, “Right there.” He finished, showing the gloomy guy his finger now tinted green. 

The boy's face flushed, “I- uh thanks.” 

“Somebody better call god because one of his angels is missing.” Roman said, causing the guy to smirk. 

“The name’s Roman by the way.” Roman said, suddenly aware of the fact the guy had no clue who he was. 

“Virgil.” the guy- Virgil responded, sticking out his hand for Roman to shake, Roman took it.

“Nice to meet you Virgil.” Roman said with a firm shake, drinking in the boy in front of him. 

His messy brown hair held back with bobby pins, leaving only one stand dangling in front of his face, fringe dyed purple. His pale complection contrasting with his black eyeliner which highlighted the feature that encapsulated Roman, his eyes. Those icey and warm eyes. They remind Roman of the land and sea. So different yet so elegant. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?” Roman asked, Virgil finally letting go of his hand, 

“Still not getting my number Sir-sing-a lot.” 

“Still not done trying Dr. Doom and Gloom.” 

____

It was a few weeks later and despite all of Romans best attempts he STILL couldn't get this boy's number, but he had all the time in the world. Except that was a lie, cause the show was in a week so when he said all the time in the world what Roman really meant was 7 days. Make that 4 because Virgil only came in 4 days a week. 

Today when Roman walked back to the set design corner Virgil wasn't even painting, he was just sitting on the floor staring at the three fisned backgrounds. 

“Whats a beautiful man like you doing sitting all by your lonesome, Daniel Scowll?” He asked, plopping down right next to Virgil on the floor. 

“Contemplating the inescapability of death.” Virgil deadpanned. 

Roman turned his head looking intently at the side of Virgil's face, had he been crying? 

“Ah so just a normal tuesday.” Was all he ended up saying.

Virgil snorted, a weak smile covering his face,

“Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?” Roman extravagantly gasped. 

Virgils looked at him and the back at his art. 

“They're missing something.” He said 

“I think they look perfect.” Roman contered.

Virgil was dead quite. 

“I have a kid.” He whispered after a long breath.

“What?” Roman yelled in shock, to be quite honest he hadn't been expecting that. 

“If you really want me. You need to want all of me.” Virgil said, emphasizing the _ alI.  _ Then Virgil turned completely to the pictures. 

Romans mind was spinning, 

_ A kid? Was Roman ready for that kind of commitment. Sure he had a ‘real job’ but his passion was acting, would this mess everything up for him? How old's the kid? Would he be a step dad? Is there an ex in the mix? But then there was a part of him with no doubt in his mind, because this was Virgil, covered in paint, speaks with no words, eyes full of mystery,  Virgil.  Maybe Roman was crazy, or maybe his heart was, he didn't care. Because for some reason he couldn't imagine a future without Virgil in it.  _

“You can think about it.” Virgil said finally, grabbing his jacket off the ground and taking another look at Roman and then the picture, then, with his beautiful eyes he turned to leave.

_____

Roman was on the phone with Remus within seconds, still sitting in front of Virgil's art.

“I think I'm in love.” Is the first thing Roman said when Remus picked up,

“I've heard that before.” Remus mocked, Roman could feel the eyeroll in his voice. 

“It's for real this time.” 

“Okay, what makes you think that.”

“Because… Because,” Roman gulped, “Because he… is him. When I look into his eyes and see him smile and when I hear his voice I'm weak in the knees. Because we haven't even kissed but I can't imagine kissing anyone else in my whole life. Because I'm sitting here staring at his art and contemplating dating a man with a kid and I don't want to say no.” 

Remus, for the first time, was at a complete loss for words. 

“I don't know why you're calling me.” He said finally

“What? I need to know if I should be with him.” 

“I think you just answered that question yourself bud.” 

Roman opened his eyes, when had he closed them? 

He looked up at the three pieces in front of him, and he looked at the one in the center, it was of the enchanted castle. It was made of grey stones and had a tower that reached up into the sky. It sat on a hill with shadowed grass and there was a path that led to a river. A blue and purple river that spread around the bottom of the background. Roman stood up and touched the beautiful river, the clean brush strokes making him feel like when he took his hand away it would be wet. 

Roman then turned to the other Picture, the one in the forest, with green trees and blue sky along with dramatic shadows of grey and black. But as Roman looked closter he saw the same blue and Purple mix in the evening sky. Then he turned to the last pieces, the one of the balcony overlooking the town lights, Roman stared at the big moon in the sky, purple and blue, 

Suddenly he remembered a conversation he had had a couple weeks prior, 

_ “How are you so good at art?” Roman had asked,  _

_ “I don't know, I just use the colors that speak to me.” _

_ “Speak to you?” Roman had questioned in a slightly mocking tone _

_ “Every color tells a story.” Virgil argued  _

_ “Okay, so what's the story of those?” Roman asked pointing at the moon in the picture he was looking at now,  _

_ Virgil's eyes went far off for a moment,  _

_ “My story.” He had said simply, making it clear he didn't plan to explain. _

Roman hung up on Remus without another word and grabbed his coat and ran out of the building. It was pouring but Roman didn't care, He ran as fast as he could to the bus stop, knowing that Virgil rode it home, Virgil was half way there and Roman practically tackled him to the wet concrete, 

“What the hell?” Virgil questioned, both of them getting soaked,

“I want to be part of your story.” Roman said, grabbing Virgil's hands, the pattering rain sinking into the background as Roman leaned in and kissed Virgil. 

Roman was right, he never wanted to kiss anyone else.

Virgil pulled away, his eyes full of… something, 

“I don't know…” He said nervously

“Just give me a coffee date. Just one coffee date and if you hate me and never want to see me again, fine, but I really hope that doesn't happen.” Roman reasoned, 

Virgil contompleated for a monet, both of them continuing to get soaked, 

“Fine.” He said finally. He turned to walk away but Roman pulled him back for a moment, 

“Also I know what you're missing. Red.” With that Roman let go of Virgil's hand and turned, running back to the theater, as Virgil ran so he wouldn't miss his bus.

Roman got back to his car and jumped into the driver's seat, panting and smiling like an idiot. And like an idiot he realized he hadn't gotten Virgil's number.

**_Fuck my life._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo happy with how this one turned out. My wifi has been on the fritz over the past couple days so we will see when I manage to get the next chapter out which will probably be about Logan. So if you are a fellow Logan stan be on the look out for that. (it'll also be pretty angst so if you like suffering as much as me keep that in mind) 
> 
> Also all the credit for the nickname   
> Daniel Scowll goes to my friend.   
> They're fantastic.


	11. Facts and Figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, deeply sorry about this one.  
> Trigger warning: near death experience and car crash.

Logan sat in the back seat of the car looking out the window as they came to an intersections while his dad messed with the radio, 

“Just pick one.” Logan groaned, turning from the window to an angle where he could see the side of his dad's head.

Logan's bones pressed against one another and his heartbeat was in his ears. The radio stopped changing and time meant nothing. The world around Logan was spinning like he was a top. He couldn't register all the moving colors flooding his vision. This was a nightmare. It had to be. What had his dad said to do when he had a nightmare? Recite facts.

_ Goldfish can live up to 10 years. _

Facts were real. Facts you could touch and hold and feel. Facts made sense.

_ Killer Whales are dolphins.  _

Loud screeching filled every corner of Logan's mind, his whole body felt like it was being crushed like a can. He could swear he felt his body shatter the moment everything stopped.

_ Bones are 4 times stronger than concrete.  _

Then suddenly, black. Not just his vision but every last one of his senses. 

_ Black is the absence of color. _

It tasted like there was an ice cube caught in his throat, It smelled like having a cold, felt like a foot that had fallen asleep, and the sound. It was the exact opposite of white noise, it had no calming constant hum, it was more like loud silence. Like the moment between sleep and awake, Between night and day, it was a sound you don't hear as much as feel in every cell in your body. 

_ The speed of  _ _ light _ _ is exactly 299,792 km per second. _

In that moment Logan decided he never wanted to be in the dark again. 

_ Nothing travels faster than light.  _

Then the darkness was over and his eyes snapped open. Now it was too loud, almost loud enough to make Logan miss the black noise,  _ almost.  _

_ Krakatoa volcano eruption is the loudest sound on earth.  _

After sight and sound his other senses began resuming function, next was taste. He was suddenly acutely aware of the disgusting copper taste in his mouth. Like he had just eaten a hand full of pennies. 

_ The U.S. Mint produces more than 13 billion  _ _ pennies _ _ annually. _

When he could smell again it was like he was fully shot back into reality. The strong smell of burning penetrated every other thought in his mind and made the sound fade to the back of his subcouses. 

_ Flames consist primarily of carbon dioxide, water vapor, oxygen, and nitrogen. _

Despite the fact that feeling had yet to return to everything in Logan's body he began to move. His survival skills honing in on the danger of the smell, blocking away the rest of his thoughts. 

_ A typical house fire doubles in size every minute. _ ****

Logan was able to pull himself out of the car. A burning sensation now covered his leg which reminded him of the time he burnt his finger when he was camping with Da-

_ The word  _ _ yellow _ _ is originated from the Old English geolu. _

Dad. 

_ Snakes _ _ can't bite food so they have to swallow it whole. _

Where's dad? 

_ 31% of bone is water. _

He tried to scream but it didn't work. It was one of those nightmares where you're stuck. Unable to move, unable to speak, forced to watch as the world tumbles around you into rubble.

_ The Declaration of Independence was signed 1776.  _

Logan saw the blurry image of someone in the distance. He looks down at his hands that had glass sticking out of them. The shards reflect off his face just enough for him to catch a glimpse of himself. messy and broken much like the glass.

_ 71% of the earth is water. _

Logan catches a hint of the familiar smell again. Gasoline fills his nose and swims through his eyes and makes his knees weak. When suddenly another fact joins the gasoline fogging his mind. 

_ You have no sense of smell when you're sleeping. _

_ You have no sense of smell when you're sleeping. _

**_You have no sense of smell when you're sleeping._ **

Logan stumbled towards the burning and blurring colors in front of him. His heart beating so fast it felt like it had jumped to his lungs. 

_ Your heart will beat about 115,000 times each day. _

He reached the burning car after what seemed like a life time and felt around the colorful blurs until he found his dad.  He swept his small clammy and glass filled hand along his fathers forehead. His body felt warm under his hands, wet with sweat and blood. The salt and copper filling Logans lungs. The world was swirling again. This time Logans head was the top. All he could think before the blackness he promised to never see again consumed him was, 

_ 8 out of 1000 people die everyday. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.  
> this was so hard to write! I love Lolo so much!!!!!!  
> but at the same time, in my evil twisted way, im vary happy with this chapter. 
> 
> This should be resolved next chapter (kinda)  
> see y'all then.


	12. Bestest Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lil sadists  
> did I just do the most angsty of shits so I could have this marshmallow fluff of a chapter, YES.
> 
> trigger warning: harry potter spoiler, hospital, mentions of parental death/ abandonment (Its not what you think chill)

Would you believe Virgil's luck? Turns out that people in his life drop like flies. Which was exactly his thought when Virgil recognized the crashed car on the I-71. ‘ _ it's just anxiety _ .’ he tried to tell himself as he pulled over and told Patton to stay while he made his way over to the ambulance. 

The moment he saw the people being loaded onto the gurney, and he saw the silver flatted like a can car rammed into the traffic light he knew, 

_ ‘It's not just anxiety.’ _

The ambulances back doors closed just in time for Virgil to recognize Logan's thin face, his eyes wide as he stared at his dad in the bed beside him. 

Virgil turned as quickly as he could knowing he needed to get to the hospital pronto. 

Right behind him stood Patton staring at the ambulance. His eyes foggy and out of place in his colorful attire. And then he was running after the ambulance before he could even blink. 

“Pat!” Virgil yelled after him, he was fast but Patton had gotten the head start. With that realization Virgil knew the best course of action was to run back to his cart and get Patton that way. 

Patton and Logan sat in the bright blue tent on the cold hard ground, fingers intertwined as they tried to convince each other the shadows weren't demons coming for their soul, 

“Remind me why we joined boy scouts?” Patton asked, his voice shaking like the leaves that were  _ definitely _ not shaking on their own.

“I joined cause it would look good on my college admissions.” 

“Right. Do it for the diploma  _ YOU _ said.” Patton said as another gust of wind caused them to huddle closer 

“It'll be fun  _ YOU _ said.” Logan responded.

The tent shook and Patton squealed, hiding behind Logan's arm, 

“Well I was wrong.” Patton stuttered, gripping Logan's sleeve as he looked suspiciously at the tent zipper . 

“Logically there's no way there's anything out there that will harm us.” Logan stated, though not sounding very convinced by himself. 

“Bears.” Patton argued 

“Except bears.” Logan gulped 

“Alligators.” 

“And that.”

“Spiders.” Patton said, voice shaking 

“True but… those should not be feared equal to a bear.” Logan said, turning his head to look at Patton. 

“Do bears have 8 legs?” Patton questioned 

“No-” Logan responded 

“Exactly.” 

The ambulance was far out of sight when Patton’s dad pulled up in his car,

“Pat the cars faster.” Virgil said rolling down the window, leaning to open the door, 

Patton gave an exhausted nod and pulled himself into the seat.

Patton started giggling uncontrollably, nose being tickled by the flour covering him, head to toe. 

“Patton covering yourself in flour seems highly illogical.” Logan said, looking up from the book he was reading on a chair sat by the yellow wall of the kitchen.

“It's not about logic it's about fun,” Patton chuckled proceeding to grab a handful of flour and blow it in Logan's face,

“I- I was reading.” Logan argument, followed by a sneeze. 

“Not anymore. Now you are,” Patton grabbed his other baking hat he had his dad wear and put it on Logan's head, “Baking.”

Logan shut his book with a sign and stood,

“Now what are we baking?”

“K… K somethin.” Patton said holding out the handwritten recipe from his aunts box,

“Koulourakia.” Logan said in awe, looking down at the messy writing,

“You mentioned a little while back that you used to live in greece so I asked dad to pull out my aunts old recipes and, well, since your birthdays coming up I-” 

Patton was cut off by Logan's hands around him. Logan didn't hug. But now Patton wished he did more often because this was so worth it. 

Suddenly Patton's hair was being covered in even more flour and Patton broke away from the hug to see that logans hands were completely white with the cooking ingredient and had a migistvous smile on his face, 

“Hey.” Patton said with a wide smile,

“You're right. It is  _ fun _ .” Logan said, smiling back. 

“Yes hello we are here about the Berrys.” Virgil said to the receptionist at the hospital, 

“No were not family- but- wait I- okay.” Virgil attempted to convince the lady to let him get information but failed by a mile, 

“Did you call his partner?” Virgil asked before walking away, “okay, yeah, thanks” Virgil gave a weary smile to the woman and grabbed Patton's clammy hand, but the boy only pulled away, glaring at his shoes, 

“Let's wait till Remus gets here bud.” Virgil said sweetly, trying to sound calm,

Patton nodded and followed his dad to the blue chairs set up around the whole waiting area.

Patton sat on the bed built for him on the floor staring up at the ceiling when Logan spoke from his bed,

“Is it bad to want to know my birth parents?” He asked, Patton made no attempt to turn to the bed,

“Is it bad to want to meet my mom?” He countered. Logan made no attempt to turn to him either.

They lay in the tense silence for a while, neither of them speaking. Or breathing loudly enough to be heard. 

“I love my dads.” Logan spoke softly to no one in particular. 

“Yeah.” Patton agreed

“I just-” Logan kept going

“I know.” Patton cut him off

“I wonder-”

“Me too.”

“I just want to-”

“Know?” Patton finished for him

“Yeah.” Logan said finally after a long breath. 

That night they both ended up sleeping in Logan's bed. 

Remus ran into the room, his eyes red and hair frazzled as he ran up to the desk demanding answers, Virgil stood and walked over to Remus, putting a hand of the distressed mans back, 

Which caused him to let out a full force sob. 

Patton just stood next to his head staring at his shoes.

  
  


“We should get married.” Patton said, jumping up and down on the playground.

“Why?” Logan asked, standing next to him, his brown hair shining in the sky, 

“Cause where the bestest friends ever and our teachers really mean.” Patton said, grabbing onto Logan's hand, “PLEEEEEASE.” He begged

After a moment Logan ground, 

“Fine.” He said finally, 

“YES.” 

The service was planned over the course of three whole resses, they had a dress rehearsal and ring pop rings. They invited everyone from their grade and had some other people take part in being flower girls and such. 

On the day of their wedding it began to rain but that didn't stop them. All the kids begged their teachers to let them go outside for just ten minutes and all three adults were forced to watch two 8 year olds walk down the aisle in the rain and put rings on each others fingers with glee,

Patton had worn his favorite harry potter shirt that day too. 

Eventually they were allowed to see Logan. He only ended up with a broken ankle and concussion. When they walked into the hospital room Patton could barely breathe or see really. 

Patton hit the ground and felt something crack, 

“OOOOOOOW.” He yelped, barely aware of anything but the intense pain in his arm. 

“Patton! Are you okay?” Logan asked from his left side, hand on his shoulder to try and roll him over,

“I- I think my arm is broken.” Patton mumbled, as Logan rolled his over completely,

“I told you not to climb that high up-” Logan scolded but then stopped seeing Patton’s eyes were watering,

“Oh, oh please don't cry, I- I’m going to get your dad I just-” Logan started to stand but Patton used his other hand to grab onto his wrist,

“Please don't leave me.” He said, tears falling from his eyes as he tried desperately to stand up. 

“Oh- um okay I’ll just-” Logan turned his head for a moment and screamed, “PATTONS HURT.” and then turned back to Patton and carefully helped him sit up all the way, 

“I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have climbed so high-”

“No point in dwelling on the past Patton. What matters right now is that you're safe.” Logan insisted, Letting Patton lean his head against his shoulder as they waited for Virgil. 

Logan groaned from the hospital bed. Turning his head as his father flung himself onto him, tears falling from his eyes, Logan looked at the back of his father's head which was on his shoulder and then looked out onto the room, meating Patton's eyes.

“What book is that?” Patton asked leaning over the bus seat to look at over Logan's shoulder, 

“Harry Potter it is a-”

“I know what Harry potter is silly.” Patton said with a gleeful smile,

“What I meant is what book are you on?” he furthers his question 

“Oh, the 6th.” Logan responded

“Oh. I- well.” Patton really didn't want to spoil anything but he REALLY wanted to, so he just sat in silence most of the ride back before Logan realized what was going on. 

“Patton, it's okay this is my second time reading it.” 

“Oh thank GOD. It's so sad when Dumblidore dies!” 

The kid sitting on the other side of the asle looks up from the fourth Harry potter book and his jaw drops before he screams, “HE WHAT?!”

“Opps.” Patton said quietly as Logan chuckled and foundly rolled his eyes. 

Patton wants to say something but the bright room and the beeping machines with the squeaky floors and Logan's tired face he just, cant. 

Patton runs out of the room. 

  
  


“I’ve decided to run away.” Patton says as he sits next to Logan in class.

“Why is that Patton?” Logan askes, looking up from his book and meating Patton's eyes,

“Cause dad wont let me get a cat.” Patton responded

“Patton, you are allergic to cats am I correct?” Logan questions 

“Yeah but that doesn't make the fact he won't let me have one more reasonable.”

“Isn't your dad's second favorite animal a cat?” Logan inquiries, already knowing the answer

“Yeah.” Patton mummed crossing his arm

“Well then that means he's willing to give up his cat for your safety. Why would you run away from someone who loves you that much?”

“I- I never thought about it like that.” Patton said in shock, looking away from Logan and then quickly turning back to him, “I have decided to not run away.”

“Honorable decision.” Logan says looking back to his book. 

Patton sits outside of Logan's room on the tiled floor staring at his torn up tennis shoes. 

“Can't go in there huh?” A doctor walking by asks and then takes a seat next to Patton on the floor,

Patton shakes his head and brings his knees up to his chin,

“How come?” the doctor questions

Patton just shrugs and continues to stare at the floor, 

“Are you sad?” 

Patton shakes his head without thought.

“Are you scared?”

Patton shakes his head again.

“Are you mad?” 

Patton nodded his head without a thought. 

“Are you mad at someone?” 

Patton nods again. 

The doctor hums and then stands, 

“I'm on lunch break wanna get a sandwich?” they ask 

Patton shakes his head and so the doctor shrugs and walks away. 

  
  


Patton and Logan are swinging at the park near Patton's apartment complex, the wind blows through Patton's hair, he shuts his eyes for a moment before hearing a thump and bringing his swing to a stop after he realizes Logan fell,

“LOLO!” He yells, getting of the swing and running to Logan who was holding a hand over his nose, 

“It's okay, just a bloody nose.” Logan said with a shrug before standing,

“Just, don't spook me like that,” Patton insisted,

“My apologies.” Logan said standing 

“Okay. Now let's go get you something for that nose.” Patton demands, patting Logan on the shoulder. 

  
  


The doctor returned with a bag of chips and sandwich and sat next to Patton on the floor, handing him the bag off chips. 

  
  


Him and Logan sat in the theater, on the edge of their seats watching the newest marvel movie, sharing a popcorn container. A loud noise caused Patton to jump and drop the popcorn all over the theater floor,

“Sorry.” he said in his lowest whisper turning to Logan,

“No worries, popcorn is replicable.” Logan said simply 

The doctor sat next to him and the ate in silence before the doctor spoke again, 

“Is that your friend?” the asked

Patton nodded, 

“Do you know why you're angry at them?” the doctor asked and Patton shrugged.

The doctor nodded, 

“Best friend?” the asked

“Bestest friend in the whole world.” Patton confirmed, finally speaking. 

  
  


“You're my bestest friend in the whole world of course I want you at my party!” Patton said, handing the birthday card to a confused Logan who looked up at him, 

“Bestest is not a word.” He stated, taking the invite, 

“Exactly. That's cause we're too awesome to need a definition silly.” Patton explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he walked away, handing out the other invites. 

“Bestest friends are very special.” The doctor said with a nod.

“Must be very scary to see him in that room.” 

“I'm not scared.” Patton said wrapping his arms around himself, 

“I believe you. Sometimes scary things don't make you scared, they make you angry.” the doctor explained,

“That doesn't make any sense” Patton said, finally opening the bag of chips,

“No I suppose it doesn't but not everything makes sense.” 

  
  


“-BUT WHY?” Patton heard Logan from the other side of the door,

“Logan, your birth parents arent around anymore.” Ethan explained carefully and then Logan walked through the door and slammed it behind him with so much momentum he nearly knocked over Patton. 

“Were going on a walk.” Logan stated grabbing Patton's arm and pulling him along, 

The walked in silence for a while before Logan spoke,

“Why do bad things happen to good people.” He mumbled at his feet. 

“Life’s not fair.” Patton offered the fact simply, not knowing what else to say,

“But why?”

Logan liked understanding things he had never understood how Patton could except not knowing, Patton shrugged looking at his feet,

“Maybe we aren't meant to know the answer to that question.” He said, trying to ignore Logan's silent crying, Logan didn't like being seen as weak. 

So instead of comforting him Patton simply slipped his hand into his friends and they walked around the neighborhood until it was dark. 

  
  


“I don't know what I'da done if he-” Patton choked on his words, finally letting himself cry. The doctor put their hand on Patton's back and gently rubbed circles,

“But he's alive. And he's waiting for you in there.” the doctor signed and then spoke again, “Don't let your anger rule you kid. Your bestest friend needs you.” 

  
  


Logan sat asleep against Patton's shoulder as the credits on the movie rolled. 

His olive skin tone shone against the light, creating intense shadows on the rest of his face. His beautiful hair is soft between Patton's fingers. Patton smiled down at his bestest friend and closed his eyes, soaking in the warm feeling inside of him. 

  
  


Patton sniffled and he slowly stod, grabbing the bag of chips and handing them back to the doctor,

“Thanks.” He said wiping the snot off his nose and just like that he turned and walked into Logan's room. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooweeeeeeeeeewooooooweeeeeeeee
> 
> also blame my friend for patton being there to see the crashed car. that was all their idea. 
> 
> I have soooooo much work I was meant to do while I wrote this, now time for another vote,  
> so should the net chapter be:  
> 1\. focused on the car crash  
> 2\. do a quick time line jump then come back the chapter after.


	13. You Can't Stay Paused Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lil sadists, sorry for making y'all wait so long for this chapter. 
> 
> Trigger warning: References to PTSD, depression and divorce.

The Berry family were never the same. 

The car crash resulted in severe scarring on Ethan's face. 

Ethans scarring led to PTSD. 

That PTSD led to Remus and Ethans fighting.

That fighting led to Logan hanging out with the Storms. 

Virgil was home alone watching bad romantic movies on netflix. 

Patton was out with Remy and Emlie, doing something. 

Virgil wasn't quite sure, but it didn't really matter considering he would trust Rem and Em with his life. That was why he was shocked when he heard a knock on the door. 

He pushed himself off the couch and opened the door. From through the mesh of the screen door Virgil could make out a familiar silhouette in the snow. He opened the screen door to be greeted with an 11 year old Logan. The tip of his nose and cheeks flushed from the bitter cold, 

“What up Lo?” Virgil asked, more than mildly confused.

Logan moved from foot to foot uncomfortably,

“Um- Is Patton home?” he asked, looking at the snow covered front steps to Virgil and Patton's apartment.

“Sorry, no he's out with Remy.” Virgil said, trying to figure out why Logan was so off.

“Okay. Sorry for bothering you. Bye.” Logan said shortly, turning quickly, 

“Logan wait,” Virgil stopped him with a gentle hand on Lo’s shoulder, 

“Did you walk here in the snow all by yourself?”

“I rode my bike.” Logan corrected

“In the snow?” Virgil asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah.” Logan respond shortly 

Logan wouldn't meet his eyes. Virgil thought of the kid as his own at this point, and this was so out of character for him. Usually he would call before he showed up to make sure Patton was there, or at the very least have someone drive him in this weather. 

“Why don't you come inside?” Virgil offered

Logan hesitated for a moment, nodding his head once and stepped inside. 

Logan loved the Storm's apartment. Despite the whole complex being shit and the worrying stans on the ceiling. The Storms apartment was covered head to toe in Patton. Pattons drawing, Pattons blankets, Pattons smell, Patton's smile could be felt lingering far after he left the shabby place. It always made Logan fill with a light buzz that could block out the constant gears turning in his mind.

That's exactly what happened the moment he stepped through the threshold and into the front room. 

Virgil quickly shut the door to keep the weak heating inside and ushered Logan farther into the room,

“You must be freezing.”

“Are you out of your mind being in the cold all alone.”

“You could have become a popsicle.”

“Patton would have killed me if I let his best friend turn into a popsicle.” Virgil rambled as he grabbed blankets. Pattons blankets. 

“Do you want something warm to drink?”

“Well of course you do.” Virgil answered his own question, after setting the blankets on the couch, he was about to leave the room when he noticed Logan was still standing,

“Well, sit down.” Virgil said, directing him to the couch and sitting him down by pushing down on the boy's shoulders. 

Then he left the room to get a warm drink. 

Logan loved Virgil like his own parents. Although he was very different from Dad and Papa. Virgil had this single mindedness when it came to people he cared about. It made Logan feel a silmer buzz to the one he got from Patton. ‘Like father like son.’ Logan thought to himself as Virgil walked back into the room with two mugs of hot-chocolate. 

The TV was playing ‘the kissing booth.’

“Why are you watching this?” Logan asked gesturing to the TV as Virgil sat next to him on the couch, 

“I think straight people movies are funny.” Virgil said with a shrug, setting the mug in front of Logan on the shitty Ikea coffee table that Patton claimed to have caught Virgil crying over when attempting to build. 

“What's this one about?” Logan asked, trying to ignore Virgil's worried glances 

“A girl who likes a boy but isn't allowed to be with that boy because it is her best friend's brother but then ends up kissing him at a kissing booth they set up and that's all we know so far.” Vigil explained

“Why isn't she allowed to date her friend's brother?” Logan questioned

“Because of rules they mde up when their where like 7 or some stupid shit like that.” Virgil said with a slightly confused shrug. 

“That's really stupid.” 

“Exactly, hence why it's so funny.” Virgil responded with a light smile.

As they continued watching the story only got worse, 

“Did he just say he was going to control her life?” Logan said incredibly confused

“I- I think he did.” Virgil respond, equally confused 

“And they still end up together at the end?”

“I think they do?” 

Both boys broke out into laughter,

“Straight people are so WEIRD!” Virgil said, catching his breath

“She clearly needs to call the cops.” Logan stated which only caused Virgil to laugh again,

“You think this is bad? You clearly haven't watched Twilight.” 

“Twilight? Isn't that a book series.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Virgil said, turning off the current movie they were watching, jumping up from the couch and grabbing a disk out of the shelf under the TV. 

“This,” Virgil stated, holding up the disk in front of himself, “Is the worst movie ever made.” 

“Then why do you own it.” 

“Because it is so good!” Virgil said, putting the Disc into the DVD player, 

“That doesn't make any sense.”

“It will once you watch it.” Virgil said, joining Logan on the couch again as the movie began playing. 

“How was this once a book? There is like, no dialogue.”

“Who needs talking when you have incense eye contact?” Virgil asked Logan sacresticly, 

Grabbing a handful; of the popcorn he had made earlier in the movie. 

By the end of the movie Virgil was sobbing with laughter at Logans confusion,

“That's the end? I'm outraged! Why didn't she choose Jacob? He was clearly the more logical choice!” Logan said, standing up from the couch, completely enraged. 

“He was kinder to Bella throughout the movie. He didn't have an urge to suck her blood, which is literally the world's biggest red flag! Not to mention he was objectively better looking!”

“Objectively?” Virgil asked, with the rise of an eyebrow,

Logan's whole face went red when he realized what he said, and he sat back down on the couch uncomfortably, 

“I- uh- well, um-” Logan stuttered

“I'm not disagreeing dude, Jacob was obviously better, and he is  _ objectively better looking _ .” Virgil mocked with a smirk, 

“If it's a book series, does that mean there are more movies?” Logan asked, a little too excited

Virgil smiled, “Yes there are, and they just get worse.” 

“Do you own them.”

“Of course Logan but-”

“Can-”

“It's getting late you gotta go home dude.” 

“NO.” Logan yelled quickly, to quickly. 

Virgil went quite, looking Logan over, again, analyzing him. 

Logan hated being analized. That's what the doctors in the hospital after the crash had done, and the school counsellor when he had gotten back and his dad any time he hesitated getting into the car.

“I- I mean, can we watch the next movie?” 

Virgil, looked him over again, the room suddenly colder, 

“Sure.” he said finally with a sigh, standing up to put in the disk.

The second movie was filled with a lot more tense air and alot less laughter. Eventually Virgil paused the movie and turned to Logan, 

“I know i'm not Patton. But you can talk to me.” He said after a long breath. 

Logan's shoulders tensed and then he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding,

“My Dads were fighting again.” he whispered 

“Again?”

“They fight all the time now. Over dinner. Dad. Me.” 

Virgil nodded, not respond, just listening, 

“And then they keep telling me it's okay but I know they're lying.”

Logan doesn't cry. It's as simple as that.

But all the built up pain seemed to press against his eyes and he just couldn't.

There was someone listening and he was in this place that was filled with the smell of  _ home.  _

“I know they are just trying to protect me but they just keep lying and dinners are so quiet and I hate it when it's quiet,” Logan was hiccuping, tears streaking down his face, barely aware of the arm now wrapped around his shoulder, “I just want to be okay again. I- I just- don't understand why the world is so FUCKING AWFUL.” 

Logan sucked in a sharp, breath, leaning completely onto Virgil now, 

“P-patton says that some questions cant be answered but I want to know so bad. I want to know why the universe HATES me so much! I- it doesn't make sense.” 

Virgil let the questions and pain ring in the air as he clutched Logan close to him. He wished he could save this boy from the drowning questions that plague Virgil day in and day out but he couldn't. 

He couldn't answer this kid's questions, Patton was right, some questions don't have answers. But oh, god, did he want to answer them. 

“Life doesn't make sense.” Virgil breathed

“B-but it's meant to- life has rules- it- it.”

“Rules don't have to make scenes, Logan.”

Logan sniffled against Virgil, 

“I wish I could answer those questions but Pats right, some questions don't have answers.” 

“I don't want my parents to split up. That's what they where y-yelling about when I left.” 

Virgil rubbed circles on the kids breath and took a deep breath,

“Your parents are strong Logan. You know that.”

“But what happens if they do split up?” Logan asked

“You get double the birthdays.” 

Logan hiccuped a small laugh, followed by a long silence,

And then, like the band aid finally ripping off, Logan lifted his head up, his bright blue eyes clouded by all the pain the young boy had seen in his life, looked right into Virgil's equally pained face, 

“I was so scared my dad was going to die.” Logan whimberd, tears still rolling down his cheeks, letting his words chill the warmth of the Storms apartment, “I don't understand why he doesn't want to be alive anymore.” 

Virgil's breath caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say, he had no words that could answer the unsaid question that filled the house like a smog of fear. 

There is no way to describe the complexities of the world to a child, so adults lie. Like when Virgil lied about what happened to Patton's pet hamster, or the street cat from next door. It was the worst part of parenting Virgil had decided. Sure it was hard to calm down a kid when they were crying, and changing diapers was hell. But lying was the hardest part, you wanted to be real, you want to share everything with a kid.

Some things are just too much for a kid to know. 

That being said, Logan was more adult then Virgil would ever be. 

Logan could sense a lie like no one Virgil had ever met.

So there he was, holding the smallest adult in the world, stuck between a rock and a hard place, as a frozen image of Bella and Edward glowed in the background. 

Frozen in time, between one moment and the next

“You know how you can pause a movie,” Virgil started, “right before a moment where something goes wrong.” 

Logan nodded,

“Sometimes, in real life, that happens too. You feel stuck in that moment, between the before, and the after. Stuck in that paused moment where you are almost aware of what happens next.” 

Logan's blue eyes watched Virgil carefully, 

“It's not that your dad doesn't want to be alive it's that he feels stuck. In that moment. Where the whole world around him keeps going but he's paused. In that moment he can see outside of the screen,” 

Virgil sucked in a breath, 

“He can see a world where things are easier. Sometimes the future is scary, and you wish you could just pause it forever.”

Logan's tears stopped and he wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck, giving him a hug,  then he leaned back, 

“May you drive me home? I want to talk to my Dads.” Logan asked, 

Virgil nodded. Grabbed his keys. And drove Logan home. 

  
  


The Berry family were never the same. 

But they learned to hit play and keep going,

No matter how scary it was.

They had each other. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive had a lot going on so chapters are probably not going to be coming out as fast or any where near regularly. 
> 
> Anyways, what do yall want next chapter to be about  
> a) Virgils past  
> b) Roman and Patton  
> c) Patton and Logan.


	14. ‘He Ends Up Dead In a Ditch So Don't Get too Attached.’ The Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: wishing for death (just Virgil being angsty) , homophobia/ being kicked out. 
> 
> Just Teen Virgils life right after being kicked out.

“Im gay.” Virgil blurted, not able to hold it in any longer. 

“We want you out.” was all his mom said in response.

Stupid. If you're looking for one word to describe Virgil Anx Storm it should be that. 

He knew his parents hated him and hated Patton even more, they had never really been the suprotive type. So when Virgil was being handed his things by the truck load and led out of the house he wasn't even that shocked. 

Infact some might say he just felt sorta stupid. 

Yeah, his aunt had given him like, all of her money before or tragic death via car accident (because of course) but she hadn't had all that much to start with. 

So now Virgil was sitting at the bus stop about a few minutes walk from his parents house with a crying baby in his arms and all he could think was.

‘Well that was really stupid.’

People paid no mind as they passed despite the fact it was late and he was an unsupervised teenager with a duffel bag and a child which should have made him the literal red flag parade. But it was late and this neighborhood was full of junkies so, what did he expect. 

The bus rolled up to the stop, it's lights shining onto Virgil like he was a star of the world's worst musical. Seeing how this night was going it would probably be called, ‘He Ends Up Dead In a Ditch So Don't Get too Attached.’ the musical

Thankful that Patton had fallen asleep, Virgil dragged his lace up combat boots on the ground as he entered the bus. 

The bus driver didn't acknowledge him as he paid and sat down across from some teenage girl scrolling through instagram on her phone. 

Virgil fought the urge to fall asleep as the bus drove across town. He didn't really know why he was trying to stay awake considering he had no were to go. But he guessed something in him told him the moment the adrenaline of his stupidity wore off he'd be an easier target then he already was. And he was not getting mugged when his whole future, past and the only thing keeping him from walking into traffic was sound asleep in his arms. 

Why didn't the bed and breakfast manger tell him to bugger off because he looked like he had about enough money to by a gum ball Virgil had no idea, all he knew is he was thankful to not be dead yet as he plopped down on the shitty mattress surrounded by a grandma's favorite wall-paper. 

Finally, at 4 am, Virgil let himself sink into a restless sleep of total darkness. 

Virgil woke up to crying and shot straight up. 

He knew that having a baby sleep on it's back was bad but so was its side and apparently it's stomach too and probably it's head, so screw the doctors. 

He grabbed Patton from beside him and shushed him, slowly rocking him from side to side trying to get him to calm down. Thankfully he had formula in some of his packed stuff so he got it out. 

Patton finally stopped crying, it was 7 am. 

Virgil was running off of nothing but spite at this point and concluded that it was time to make a plan. 

He over-thought everything. Except, apprantly the stuff that actully matered like sex, a child, coming out. Hence, why he was a jobless, homeless, parentless 17 year old with a child. 

_ ‘Maybe I should overthink…. More?’  _

Virgil devised a plan that was now listed in his torn to hell sketch book in messy print, because damn he needed coffee.    
  


STAY ALIVE LIST 

  1. Get far away from this town (take the next train out of town)
    1. While on train make exaggerated resume
    2. Search for jobs and apartments online 
      1. Along with daycare/ babysitting 
    3. Also look into adoption… in case this plan goes sideways
  2. Once off the train, find someone to watch Pat
    1. Hence the babysitter and daycare research 
  3. Find places hiring and FIND JOB
  4. Find place to stay temporarily 
    1. While they search for an apartment near their job. 
  5. Get Job
  6. Get apartment
  7. DON'T DIE



Okay so maybe not the fanciest plan out there but Virgil didn't have time to think about anything beyond this week. 

Step One: Get far away from this town (take the next train out of town)

Gainesville,  Florida? Why not. Floridas full of stupid. They could use one more idiot. Virgil spent most of the train ride making lists of places to stay and different childcare facilities. Also quickly googling their adoptions policies but attempting to not dwell on it. The rest of the ride was spent trying to get Patty-Cake to SHUT UP.

Step Two: Place for Pat 

It wasn't hard to find a working parents daycare center in the city and they didn't seem to mind how unprepared and slightly shady Virgil was so that was a plus. 

Step Three: Work

McDonalds. Wow. How low Virgil had sunk. 

Step Four: Roof over their heads

Hotel? Trivago 

Step five: Get job 

Well fuck you McDonalds he’ll just work at wendys instead (which is exactly what he did) 

Step Six: 

Question is: Shitty apartment for 300? 

Answer: What is, Virgil's new home. 

Step Seven: DON'T DIE

Well you know it all turns out okay so obviously this goal is reached. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not by best work ngl. 
> 
> Ive been having block for days which isn't helped by the endless storm of work I have to do everyday.  
> I wanted to write a bit about Virgils abusive relationship but with everything going on in the world rn that felt to dark of a topic.  
> Also I was working on another chapter for this fic that is about.... a really important moment in the plot... lets just say ;))))))))
> 
> Is next chapter going to be Pat and Lo getting together or Pat and Ro meeting for the first time? guess y'all will just gotta wait and see.


	15. Make Fun of Virgil Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman????  
> hggggggg  
> Trigger warning: small panic attack

“So we’ve been dating awhile.” Roman commented towards Virgil who was picking up his water glass 

“... Yeah.” Virgil responded making eye contact with Roman as he continued to lift the glass to his mouth,

“I was wondering when you were planning on having me meet Patton?” Roman asked, causing Virgil to choke on his water. 

“I mean it's your decision obviously but you made such a big deal about how important he was and I feel like you keep avoiding the conversation whenever it comes up.”

Virgil eyed him as he set down his glass, 

“I'm just not ready yet.” is all he said with a sense of finality that told Roman to shut up. 

But Roman wasn't great at that,

“Why not!” he pushed

“I’m just not ready yet.”

“When I said I wanted to try I thought that included your kid not just a hypothetical one.” Roman said

“What part of ‘i'm not ready’ is hard for you to understand.” 

“Because I like you Virgil. Like, alot. And I'm committed to you. I want to know you are too.”

“I AM.” Virgil contered

“See the thing is I don't think you are.” Roman claimed, “I think if you thought we would last I would have met Patton by now.” 

“Does months of dating not mean anything?” 

“Oh it does! But you made it very clear that it's nowhere near as important as your kid!” 

“Whatever.” Virgil spat, standing from the table and grabbing his jacket, “Talk to you later.” is all he said before leaving the restaurant. 

________

A week later Virgil invited Roman over to his house. At first Roman wasn't going to go out of spite. But in the end he caved. 

Roman knocked on the door and was greeted by a kid around 14 years old. 

He wore a white button down and a teal skirt that was cut slightly above the knee. Along with a pair of knees socks one blue one the same teal as the kids skirt. 

The kid had a pair of round glasses and had brown hair which matched the color of his freckles. 

“PATTON I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET IT.” a familiar voice- Virgil's voice- said as he came in from Patton's left. 

“Sorry.” Patton apologized and then turned back to Roman, 

“So this is prince charming.” He kidded which resulted in Virgil's ruffling Patton's hair, and then he looked up to Roman, 

“Roman this is my son, Patton, this is Roman,” he introduced simply. 

So this was it. He was meating Patton and Virgil didn't think he should mention it, I don't know, in the text he had sent about this get together.

“Nice to meet you Patton, Virgil talks about you a lot.” 

“Same with you.” Patton said, “Why don't you come on inside?” He finished, stepping out of the way of the doorway. 

“Gladly.” Roman responded, sneaking a half glare half thank you Virgil's direction as he entered the apartment. 

“Pat, why don't you make sure everthings ready while I talk to Roman for a moment?” Virgils suggested resulting in Patton simply nod and head into the door leading to the kitchen area. 

Roman spun to face Virgil, 

“What. The. Heck.” he said 

“You said you wanted to meet him.” Virgil replied with a mischievous smile,

“Maybe I don't know, a warning next time?” 

“A warning for what? It's not like he bites?” Virgil chuckled at the many mix of emotions covering Romans face, 

“Patton made lunch and we are going to the park. All of us.” Virgil specified

“You are going to be on your best behaviour.” Virgil said poking Roman in the chest

Roman made an offended princy noise, 

“When am I ever not on my best behavior?”

“I don't know? Try always?” Virgil deadpanned. 

Just then Patton came back into the room with a basket and and blanket,

“Ready to head out Pat-Man?” Virgil asked, turning away from Roman still attempting to recover from the burn. 

“You bet!” Patton responded.

_________

Patton wasn't stressed? No of course not.

Because Roman seemed nice. 

Not anything like…..

Patton shuttered. 

Logan had convinced Patton to talk to his dad about the anxiety attack and ever since Patton had been seeing a therapist. One of Emiles colleagues actually. 

See the truth was the main reason Patton and Roman haven't met yet had nothing to do with Virgil. Really, it was Patton. 

But they had been talking about it and Patton felt ready, but now that he was in the car with his dad's boyfriend. Every smell was suffocating and all the lights felt too bright. 

The goal with getting them out of the house had been to separate Roman from Patton's personal space. 

But the further they got from the apartment the worse that idea felt. 

Patton gripped his seat, 

“So what's your favorite color?” Patton asked, seemingly detecting the question to Roman but really that was code for,  _ Dad. I’m freaking out.  _

Virgil looked through the rearview and met Patton's eyes, eyebrows furrowed

“Well if I have to choose I’d say red, but really I dig the whole rainbow.” Roman responded.

“How about you?” 

“Oh um I like blue.” 

Roman gave Virgil a smile that Patton couldn't read as Virgil pulled the car into a parking space, 

It seemed like Roman was about to say something but Virgil stopped after putting the car into park, “Hey Roman why don't you find a place to set up?” Virgil suggested but more of demanded, 

Roman gave him a look but obliged turning in his seat to reach back and grab the basket, 

_ Toclosetoclosetoclose.  _

Patton flinched back causing Roman to give him an inquisitive look but he didn't say anything. He just grabbed a basket and got out of the car.

Once he was out of ear shot Virgil got out of his seat and climbed into the backend to be in the same row as Patton,

“Pat. Are you still their?” he asked, 

Patton nodded

“Can you use your words?” Virgil asked 

“Yes.” Patton said after a moment, 

“Can I touch you?”

“Yeah.” 

Vigil leaned over and wrapped him in a gentle hug, 

“If you need me to cancel-”

“No!” Patton said quickly pulling away, 

“No. I can do this I-” Patton took a breath, “Can I just have a minute?” 

Virgil nodded and got out of the car. 

Patton called Logan. 

_ "Just list what makes Roman different form Virgils past relationship"  _

had been his suggestion.

________

A little while later Patton, Virgil and Roman all sat on the cheap blanket eating sandwiches.

“Okay so you said your favorite color was blue?” 

_ He remembers. _

“Yep.” Patton said popping the P

“Well did your dad tell you how we officially met?” Roman said, causing Virgil to groan and face palmed. 

“I know you guys met doing the show.” 

“Okay, well...” 

After Roman was done telling the story Patton was double over sobbing with laughter, 

_he talks about Virgil like he's as important as oxygen_

“That's why you ran into the bathroom without a word.” Patton said between a fit of giggles which caused Roman to laugh to,

“It was embarrassing!” Virgil defended but at this point even he was laughing, 

“Oh babe, was Mr. Dark and mysterious embarrassed?” Roman mocked

“Dark and mysterious? More like LITTLE ANXIOUS BABY!” Patton joked leaning against his dad, 

“Okay, Okay” Virgil complained, pushing Patton off him gently, “This isn't make fun of Virgil hour.” 

“Awww you're no fun.” Roman muttered

“Well obviously he's not fun YET make  _ fun _ of Virgil hour had barely even started!” Patton said the pun coming to mind without any effort, 

Roman laughed, “True ,true.”

_ He laughs at my jokes.  _

The rest of the time went great and by the end of it Virgil had balrey a shred of dignity left. 

“I can never have you guys hang out again.” Virgil muttered as they pulled into the apartment's parking lot. 

“No!” Patton said before thinking, causing Roman to look back at him and then to Virgil with pride, “He's…. actually not so bad.” Patton tried to recover but somehow he knew Roman would be riding that high for weeks,

“You're actually not so bad yourself.” Roman said to Patton before turning to get out of the car. 

_He doesn't hate him._

But before Roman could open the door Virgil pulled him back and kissed him. 

Roman looked dazed for a minute and then without another word got out of the car. 

_Roman blushed the Virgil kissed him._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... I might be posting another chapter tonight.  
> So....... yeah.
> 
> hope you liked that one guys :)


	16. Fact; Blood Doesn't Make a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should wait to post this but.......  
> I don't wanna  
> Trigger warning: rejection, being called mean shit, panic attack

“I need your help.” Patton said the moment Logan opened the door to let him in, 

“With what?” Logan questioned as Patton walked the rest of the way in, slinging his backpack onto the couch by the door and then turning to him,

“Are your parents home?”

“...No…” 

“Great, okay, so-” Patton rambled pulling an old black sketch book and opening it to a page, plopping down on the couch. 

Logan walked over to Patton and sat down next to him, looking over his shoulder at the page he had opened to.

On it was a detailed pencil sketch of a woman, her dark hair was tied up into a ponytail making her hair land at about her shoulder. She wore a simple v-neck tee-shirt and from the looks of it was pregnant. The drawing was cut off at her waist and under the drawing was a date and words, 

Angelica O’Donnal, Patton's Mom. 

After reading the words Logan looked up to Patton who was still entranced by the drawing. His hand tracing the page, eyes wide and glossy. 

“Patton-”

“I googled her and their are a couple people with her name-”

“Patton-”

“But I narrowed it down to about two people and one of them lives pretty close but the other is farther out-” 

“Patton!”

“WHAT!” Pattons head shot up from the page to meet Logan's eyes. 

“What are you planning?”

“Well…. I thought maybe I could borrow your car….” 

“You… YOU WHAT!” 

“I know you think I sound crazy,” 

“You THINK?”

“But…” Patton grabbed Logan's hands and met his eyes again, “If you had the chance to meet your birth parents wouldn't you want to take it?” 

“T-that's not fair.” Logan contered, pulling away and standing up, “don't use that, against me I-I-” 

“I'm not trying to,” Patton let out a breath and stood up, setting the book down on the coffee table, “I just, I thought you would get it.” 

“I do, Pat.” Logan contered, walking over to him again, “I do get it, but,” Logan let out a breath, 

“You really should talk to your dad about this.” 

“You know I can't do that.” Patton responded with a weak smile 

“No it's completely possible to do-” 

“I WON'T do that.” Patton said louder, “Not after everything he's done for me, not after-” He sighed and looked at the book, “There are other pages in there .With lists and other drawings and…” Patton leaned down and picked up the book, looking at the cover, “He was all alone.”

Patton looked up at Logan, “I cant hurt him like that.” 

Logan looked into Patterns beautiful blue and brown eyes, they looked so fierce and just, how could he say no? 

“Fine.” Logan said with a long silence, “what's the plan?” 

_______

Stop one was a no go but the woman was very sweet and sent them off with some cookies. So overall the trip wasn't going too bad. 

Logan had told his dads he was going to be out for a bit but not to worry, whereas Patton hasn't told his dad a thing. Which was probably why his phone was buzzing like a bomb before he eventually just put it on do not disturb. 

They finally reached the house that Patton's birth Mother allegedly lived in. It had been a day at that point so they decided to spend the night at a motel and go to her house tomorrow. 

That being said, Patton was pretty leaking with stress, 

“If you're not read-” Logan tried to comfort Patton who lay staring up at the ceiling, 

“No. we've come too far, I- Im fine.” He said trying to throw on a convincing smile. 

“Okay, if this is really what you want-”

“It is.” Was all Patton said before rolling over to stare at the wall.

In any other circumstance Logan would be freaked out by sharing a bed with Patton but since it was anything but romantic it was really more stressful than anything. 

________

It was the next day and they were parked outside of the house. Patton had shut his eyes and was bouncing his leg like crazy. 

“Patton, seriously you don't hav-”

“Lets go.” Patton cut him off and opened the car door. 

The walk up the steps felt like walking on a treadmill to Patton. It was like time was moving but going nowhere. 

_ This is it _ . 

He thought to himself, as he knocked on the red door.

After a moment the door opened to reveal a tall pale woman. 

She had freckles and dirty blond hair, her eyes where a piercing blue, 

“Can I help you?” she asked, her lips where covered in a layer of dark red lipstick,

“I- um are you Angelica O’Donnal?” Patton asked, throat suddenly closing up, 

“Yes? What are you selling kids?” 

“Oh, nothing ma’m but, um I’m Patton Storm and I think I might be your son.” He said before he could stop himself.

The woman's eyes widened and she looked him up and down, judgement clear on her face, before snorting, 

“Wow this week really couldn't get worse.” She spat, 

Patton's shoulders tensed, he could feel Logan glaring from behind him,

“I- um are you?” he stuttered, wanted to hear the words come out,

“Yes, I'm the slut who gave birth to you.” she stated simply,

She looked him in the eyes and then chuckled to herself,

“Huh, you've got your dad's eyes. How is he these days?” she asked 

“Oh, um he's good.” 

“Huh, so he did keep you?” she seemed genuinely shocked by that fact 

“Virgil, yeah he…. He raised me.” Patton responded, not knowing what to say. He had thought about this alot, what questions he would ask. But this wasn't the mom he had made in his mind, and it wasn't the one from the drawing, so now Patton wasn't sure what to do. 

“So is there a reason you're here right now?” she asked, wow, she's  _ direct _ . 

“I just- wanted to meet you I- I guess.” Patton kicked himself for stuttering again. 

“Why?” 

“I just had some questions s’all.” he said, looking up from the ground, 

“I'm late for work, kid.” she deadpanned, 

“I- I can be quick.’ contered

“Look,” said grabbing a bag from inside, “you seem like a nice kid. But I don't want to know you.”

Patton didn't know how to respond, 

“I’m really glad you and your dad didn't end up dead in a ditch but I wasn't about to risk my future for you. You were a mistake. I had big plans that I’m still working on. I didn't want you then, I don't want you now.” She walked passed him, ignoring logan, 

“Why?” was all Patton could bare to say,

“Why what?” she asked coldly, 

“Why didn't you want me?” 

“Why do you want me?” She counted, getting into her car, “Go home kid.” she said before shutting the door and starting up the car. 

Patton did not attempt to stop her as she pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

The moment she was out of sight Patton's knees gave out and he leaned himself against the rail by the front steps and slowly sat himself onto the ground. Tears clouding his vision. 

_ You were a mistake. _

“Patton breath.” Logan said grabbing onto Patton's hands

_ I didn't want you then. _

“Remember that project we did about Jackrabbits?”

_ I don't want you now. _

“Can you tell me some things you remember from it?” 

_ Don't want to know you. _

“Here I'll start.” 

_ This week couldn't get worse. _

“Fact; The scientific name for Jackrabbits is  Lepus californicus.”

_ So he did keep you. _

“Fact; They weigh about 3 to 4 pounds.” 

_ You were a mistake. _

“Fact; Average lifespan is 1 to 5 years.” Logan stated, 

“Fact; They have big donkeys like ears.” Patton mumbled 

“Fact; Their mammals.” Logan said rather than respond. 

“Fact; They used to be called Jackass rabbits.” Patton giggled, looking up to meat Logans clear eyes, 

“Fact; when I told you that you told me to watch my langue.” Logan confirmed with a small smile

“Fact; You don't get jokes.” Patton said with a cheeky smile.

“Fact; I Still think you're funny.” Logan replied. 

Patton's smile dropped slightly as if remembering that there was a world outside of Logan's voice, 

“Fact; I'm a mistake.” Patton mumbled

“Fact; So are chocolate chip cookies.” Logan replied, lightly touching Patton's chin so the boy would meet his eyes again. 

Patton felt another tear fall down his cheek as he looked into Logans eyes,

“Fact; My mom doesn't love me.” Patton said, squeezing his eyes shut 

“Fact; I love you.” Logan blurted before he could stop himself. 

Patton opened his eyes in shock. His breath hitching as he scanned Logan's face for any sign of falsehood. Finding none he finally spoke 

“Fact; I love you too.” He whispered, their faces inches from one another. 

Logan took the hand that had been on Patton's chin a moment ago and brought it up to cup his cheek, Patton melted into the touch and shut his eyes again only to open them a second later,

“Fact; I want to kiss you.” Patton whispered, so close Logan could feel his breath, 

Logan just nodded before capturing Patton's lips in his. 

Logan thought he knew everything. Logan knew the average temperature of mars was -81 fahrenheit. He could tell you there were 33 bones in the human spine. And despite the fact Logan knew there were 7 trillion nerves in his body he couldn't tell you what it was like to kiss Patton. Ask him to name a fact about Patton's lips on his or about the warmth of the boy's cheek or the feeling of Patton's fingers in his hair and Logan couldn't tell you a goddamn thing. 

Patton thought he had felt everything. He had felt loneliness heavier than steal. He had seen the sadness in people's eyes as they fell to their lowest. Patton had felt anger in his blood as it filled his fist. Patton had just felt rejection that stung worse than a million bee stings. But never had Patton felt anything like the buzz that bubbled in him when Logan kissed him. Or the warmth of the blush that grew on his cheeks when he pulled Logan in again. 

Patton had not felt everything.

Logan didn't know everything. 

In that moment that uncertainty was all they knew; all they felt.

And that was enough. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwhahahahahahaha.   
> Virgils gonnnna be pisssssed.   
> But lets not think about that, instead focus on the fact that Logan and Patton are the cutest little beans in the world.


	17. This FUCKING Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha more idiots being stupid
> 
> Trigger warning: Yelling and being lost.

Logan wanted to keep kissing Patton forever. He wanted to melt into the boy until nothing mattered anymore. But he couldn't, because other things did matter. One of those things being the fact they had to go home,

“Pa-” Logan started to say but not before Patton pulled him in again, 

“Patton please.” He said this time with more force, pulling himself back gently, watching as Patton's eyes fluttered open again. His kiss swollen lips falling into a small pouty frown. 

“We need to head back.” Logan said, knowing it was the last thing Patton wanted. 

After a moment and a sigh Patton complied,

“If we do, will you kiss me again?”

“Certently,” Logan said, trying and failing to hide the blush covering his cheeks. 

_________

  
  


They were half way home, Patton dozing off in the passenger seat as Logan drove. One would think that Logan wouldn't like driving after what happened, but to the contrary he liked to have control of the motorized vehicle. It helped calm his urge to jump ship and run away from anything moving above 2 miles an hour. Suddenly Logan became aware they were running low on gas, that being the case he thought it best to pull into the gas station. 

Then he realized something.

They used their money on the hotel. 

_ Shit _ . 

“Hey… Patton.” Logan said, shaking Patton to wake him up from his light sleep,

“Huh?”

“Please tell me you brought more money.” 

“I- I didn't.” Patton responded, suddenly seeming, very much awake.

“Well. We are now cashless in Georgia.” 

“Fuck.” Patton sighed

“D-Did you just cuss?” Logan asked, shock covering is face,

“It's just,” Patton sniffled, “I really fucked up!” Patton slams his hands onto the dash, “My dad says you are allowed to use strong words in bad circumstances, and this seems like a BAD CIRCUMSTANCES! This all FUCKIN SUCKS!” Patton yells his hands in fists set on the dashboard as Logan watches in shock as hot tears run down Patton's face. “I’m tired of our stupid frickin BAD LUCK. And with every turn I keep,” Patton chockes on his words, begining to sob harder, “I-I keep making it worse and I dragged you out here for nothing and my dads going to kill me and we’re in Georgia with no adults and no money and it really FUCKING SUCKS.” Patton turns to logan, seething with anger, 

“So YES I CUSSED because this is a FUCK moment!” 

Logan stares for a moment before speaking again,

“I believe this is where I would tell you it will be okay and hug you, but seeing as I am in southern Georgia with my  _ boyfriend _ I rather not get out of the car to hug you, also I can't confirm everything will be alright seeing as I have no proof it will be.” Logan says simply 

“Boyfriend.” Patton squeaks, lifting his head out of his hands

“Oh, I'm sorry I just, assumed i guess I-”

“No! NO yes! Boyfriends! Me, You! Yes!” Patton stuttered out, a smile coming back to his tear soaked face. 

“Right. So, I believe the best course of action would be to call an adult to help-”

“Not my dad.” Patton says before Logan can finish 

“Well neither of my parents either, I promised them I would be fine, calling them now would be a complete violation of trust.” Logan said 

“Right.” Patton agreed

“Remy?” Logan offered 

“He wont work either.” 

“Well then who else-”

“What about… Roman.”

“Your dad's boyfriend Roman?” Logan questioned, eyebrows raised

“That's the one.” Patton confirmed

“Why?”

“I don't know, I just. I cant talk to my dad right now and I don't want you to be in a bad place with your dads and Remy would just yell so-” Patton rambled

“If you really think that's what's best.” Logan cut in. 

“I do.” Patton confirmed before he could change his mind.

“Okay, call him.” Logan argreed.

\----------

“YOU WHAT?!” Roman screamed so loud Patton had to hold the phone away from his ear. 

“It's not-” Patton attempted to recover

“Oh don't pull that bullshit with me young man. I may not be your father and I may not have known you your whole life but you’re are alone in-”

“I'm not alone, I brought Logan.” Patton cut in

“Oh, good to know you have an accomplice.” Roman deadpanned 

“Look. Roman I couldn't talk to Dad because-”

“You better have the world's best reason or-” 

“I WENT TO MEET MY BIRTH MOM!” Patton yelled over top of him.

The line was so quiet for a moment Patton swore Roman hung up, 

“You’re almost as stupid as Virgil.”

“I-” Patton attempted to defend

“I said almost. At least you called someone, but by god, you pulled one over on your dad kid.” 

Pattons mouth went dry.

“He has been panicking for DAYS!” Roman said, “The only reason he hasn't lost his mind completely is probably the fact that Ethan and Remus assured him you were probably with Logan. But STILL!” 

Patton couldn't speak, 

“Okay,” Roman sighed after a moment, “send me your location and I'll come pick you guys up.”

“How will we get both car-” Logan cut in

“Shut up nerdy wolverine! You don't get to speak right now. Adult is talking.” Patton couldn't help but chuckle slightly as the look of horror on Logan's face, “I will uber it.” 

“Wont that cost-” Patton started

“What did I say about adult speaking!” Roman bellowed, “Now send me your location, right. Fucking. Now.” 

“Just, please don't bring my d-”

“You are not in the position to negotiate kid. Location. Now.” And with that the line went dead. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhg only one more chapter about this little plot point to go then we might have a sprinkle of past Virgil angst and then I have a very fluffy gift for y'all so.... :)))


	18. Relief is a Funny Little Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh is it a fight I sense????  
> Trigger warning: Talk of running away and fighting

The Uber pulled into the gas station parking lot. Roman and Virgil both got out of the car and walked over to Logan's parked car. Logan opened the driver's seat door, 

“Get out, Romans driving.” Virgil stated simply. 

Logan compiled without another word. 

Patton and Virgil made eye contact from over the car. Virgil looked absolutely furious but he stayed quite as Roman got into the driver's seat. 

They filled up on gas in total silence. Logan and Patton sat in the back, Roman and Virgil in front. The drive was dead quite. For 6 hours. 

Not. A. Word. 

When they got back home they dropped Logan off at his house and then Virgil told Roman to head back to his own places, which he protested for a moment, but quickly gave in. Because, right now, what Virgil says, goes, no questions asked.

Finally they got back to their apartment. Virgil walked in first, Patton cautiously on his heels shutting the door behind both of them. The moment the door shut Virgil kicked the table, hard, 

“WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!?” Virgil yelled, pacing around the room, 

“Well I-” 

“No. That was a rhetorical question! Because you weren't thinking! IF you HAD been you wouldnt have been so blatenly stupid!” Virgil turned back towards Patton who was still standing in the doorway, staring at his shoes. 

“Why? What was so FUCKING IMPORTENT?!”

“Wait. Roman didn't tell you?” Patton questioned in shock 

“No.” his dad stopped pacing for a moment, “He said that was yours to tell.” 

Patton swolled, he wished Roman had told, so he wouldn't have to see how pissed his dad was about is reasoning, so he didn't have to see the hurt look on his face, 

“I- I went to meet my birth mom.” Patton whimpered, tears beginning to roll down his face. 

“YOU. Y- you, WHAT.” Patton finally looked up and into his dad's eyes, 

“I'm so, so sorry and you have every reason to be mad because you have done so much for me-” 

“WHAT!” His dad cut him off 

“I mean I shouldn't have ever gone to meet her I was stupid an-”

“STOP TALKING.” his dad bellowed at him making Patton's brain shake, 

“Y-you,” Patton risked looking into his dad's eyes again, and that's when he was the tears rolling down from them, his dad didn't cry, “You thought I would be mad you wanted to meet your birth mom?” 

Pattons whole body froze. Every muscle from his face to hands felt locked in place, “You're not mad?” 

“Oh, nonono. I PISSED, I was HORRIFIED I- I was worried out of my MIND.” His dad sighed, more hot tears turning his face into a waterfall, He walked towards Patton and put his hands on each side of the boy's face before letting a smile fall onto his face 

“I'm so relieved.” He whispered, pulling Patton into a hug. For the first time in Patton's life he didn't know how to return a hug. 

Virgil wrapped his arms tightly around his kid. Taking in his smell, the feel of his hair on the side of his face, every little thing. 

_ He is safe. Pattons safe.  _

He never cried in front of Patton but oh he was just so relieved he let out enough horse sob, then he pulled back again, 

“You really thought I would be mad you wanted to meet her?”

“I just, didn't want to hurt you I-” Patton stuttered, pull completely out of Virgil's arms 

“Pat. I am a parent. You are the kid, you NEVER have to be afraid you will hurt MY feelings. I can take it, as an adult, I WILL take it.” Virgil said, which seemed to be the wrong thing because suddenly Patton was crying harder so Virgil just kept going, 

“I was shocked that you never seemed to show interest in meeting her!” Virgil explained, trying to get Patton to meet his eyes again, “I- I thought you had been kidnapped or had run away or something-”

“WHAT?” Patton finally looked up 

“I don't know,” 

“Why would I ever do that?”   
“I did that Patton.” Virgil deadpanned causing the room to go quite, “I left home right around this age I-”

“I know.” Patton cut in,

“You, never asked I never-”

Patton took off his backpack and pulled out one of Virgils old sketchbooks,  _ the _ old sketchbook. 

The things in that book. The drawings, the lists the- 

Patton must have read the horrified look on Virgil's face because he spoke, 

“I’m sorry I know I shouldn't have-”

“Patton everything in that book,” Virgil looked up from the book to Patton, “Is done by a very different person then who I am now.” 

“But-”

“Patton you should have  _ talked to me.  _ I am not a teenager anymore, I can deal with my past because I’m not living it anymore.” Virgil sighed and carefully took the black book out of Patton's hands, taking a moment to examine the cover, “Emile convinced to go to therapy and it helped,” He looked up again to Patton, “I still go, but not because I’m struggling with my past but because we all have hard days. You can talk to me. About anything,  _ ever,  _ and if you want to meet your mom I will help you and if you want to meet your grandparents I-”

“No. Big  _ no _ to that.” Patton cut in

Virgil chuckled and set down the notebook at the the table, 

“You're not a baby anymore and I'm not 16 anymore. People change Patton. I'm not defined by my past and neither are you.” 

Patton let out a whole hearted sigh that sounded so relieved that it hurt Virgil's every bone, 

“G-good because m-my birth mom is really mean.” Patton choked out leaning his head onto Virgil's shoulder,

“Well I coulda told you that.” Virgil chuckled sympathetically resulting in them both breaking into wet and messy laughter. 

“Is there anything else you’re holding in that busy head of yours?” Virgil asked after a long moment, 

Patton mumbled gibberish and a loud sigh,

“What was that,” Virgil asked gently 

“A lot. But I’m tired.” Patton explained, leaning off of Virgil and looking up to him with his glossy eyes, 

“Okay.” Virgil nodded, giving him a small smile, “Oh, by the way you are still grounded for a week at least.”

Patton gasped, “But that will ruin my goody two shoes reputation!” 

“Sucks to suck.” Virgil shrugged resulting in Patton punching him lightly in the shoulder he had just had his head on, 

“Wait, can I still see Lo-Lo?” Patton asked, suddenly much more serious 

“What do you think being grounded i-”

“But we just started dating!” Patton compliend

Virgil's eye went wide and his mouth dropped

“Logicality is cannon?” 

“W-what?” Patton stuttered blush covering his whole face

“Nevermind.” Virgil mumbled, “Also no you can't see Logan because this would barely be a punishment if you could so….” 

Patton humfed and went to head to his room, 

“Phone?” Virgil requested which Patton handed him quietly, before slinking out of the room. 

Despite being mad he was grounded Patton had never felt lighter, he felt as though for the first time in a very long time, he was relieved, he could truly breath. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of build up.  
> Now next chapter is going to be..... :)))))))))))))))))))))  
> Its actually already written which I never do but I was just so excited!!!
> 
> Also Wacky Fact Wednesday: In the original version of this story Virgil and Patton had one Brown eye one green eye.


	19. Hell Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lil sadist I may or may not be posting this because the new episode gave me to many feelings   
> trigger warning: NONE

Virgil sat on the picnic blanket set out in the Park. The light was beginning to fade behind the horizon allowing the stars to light up from the other direction. Patton leaned against Virgil's arm, beside the boy sat Roman. Who was currently fighting with his sleeve, seeming nervous about something.

“You okay babe?” Virgil asked his unsteady lover,

“Yes Im fine I- um just-” Roman stuttered for a bit before jumping up and standing, looking down at both Virgil and Patton as they looked up at him. Same bewildered expression on their face. 

Roman couldn't meat Virgil's eyes, he just couldn't. They were beautiful and gentle and strong and if he looked at them-

Roman meat Virgil's eyes. Glistening in the light of the sunset which was causing shadows highlight the man's face.

And suddenly Roman wasn't nervous anymore. 

“Okay so I must admit to something this isn't, exactly just a normal hang out.” Roman said, already starting to ramble, 

Virgil tilted his head, one eyebrow raised before it seemed a lightbulb above his head made a satisfying  _ ding.  _

“...Is this…”

“I know we've been talking about it and I was going to take you to Paris and do something extravagant but…” Romans eyes trailed to Patton, who sat next to his dad. A shocked expression on his face, 

“Then I remembered what you told to me the night I asked you out, which god was so long ago,” Roman had turned away and towards the sun set for a moment before turning back to see Virgil slightly agape mouth,

“You told me that if I wanted you I needed to want all of you,” Roman swolled, looking down slightly to Patton

“So, before I do this, I want to make it clear, this question is for the both of you.” 

Virgil looked down to Patton, who was already sobbing with a large grin on his face, “your Disney prince awaits dad.” 

Virgil looked up at Roman,

“Could you do me a favor and stand, I've always kind of wanted to do the whole get down on one knee thing.” Roman said

Virgil smiled back, “you’re a dork.” He said, tears beginning to fall as he pushed himself up into a standing position,

Roman and Virgil stood at almost eye level, Roman only slightly taller. Virgil's brown eye reminded Roman of hot-chocolate, his blue like a sea, his tears like the waves.

His eyes weren’t a mystery anymore. They were still the same eyes he had fallen for, Roman just finally understood them.

Roman took Virgil's shaky hands, and glanced down at Patton who was still sat on the rainbow picnic blanket he had bought from target pride section, 

“You have to stand too.”

Patton giggled and stood up so he was next to his dad.  _ When had he gotten so tall?  _

Roman looked up and met Virgil's eyes once more,

“Light of my life.” He said, getting onto one knee, “Let me be a part of your story.”

The tears were coming like rain now as Roman pulled the small case with the ring in it out,

It was an elegant black with three gems intertwining one another, one blue, one purple, and one red.

“Marry me?” Roman asked,

Virgil nodded rapidly, beside him Patton gave him a thumbs up,

“HELL YES YOU CLUELESS MORON!” Virgil yelled as Roman slipped the ring onto Virgil's finger followed by him standing up once more.

Virgil wrapped his hands around his neck and full force, with giddy and messy love, kissed his prince charming. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the most resent Video kinda.... asdfghjklkjhgfdsa
> 
> DECIET HAS A NAME PEOPLE!  
> ROMAN IS SAD PEOPLE!  
> AND VIRGIL WAS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN!
> 
> Therefore I decided to bring you fluff like no other. I was going to make y'all wait because Im evil but then Thomas was effective more Evil so what you just read was a little bit of Roman joy for y'all. 
> 
> Anyways see you with the next chapter.   
> (Also if you see a post relating to the fact that the number 89 has a meaning In the most recent video referencing a curtain friend- I am that friend.)


	20. A Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: None just good'ol fluff today folks

Logan liked knowing. 

It was no secret that he had been through a lot in his young life and knowledge helped him stand on unsteady ground. 

Logan knew what Patton his  _ friend _ was but Patton his  _ boyfriend _ was a whole other story. 

Logan had never dated anyone, though technically he was married to Patton as of elementary school but that barely counted as anything. 

So he did what anyone might do in unknown territory, resurech. 

The definition of  _ boyfriend _ according to his Dictionary is:

_ ‘ _ _ a regular male companion with whom one has a romantic or sexual relationship.’ _

Logan wasn't sure what to do with that information because he had already known  _ that.  _

Perhaps he was looking in the wrong place? 

Logan filled in the search bar with by pressing down the slightly warm keys on his computer. 

‘Define dating?’ 

‘go out with (someone in whom one is romantically or sexually interested).’

Well that was almost identical to the last defination Logan thought distastefully. 

Perhaps he was still looking in the wrong place he thought, grabbing his spiral bound notebook from beside him and a pen while he made his way out of his room and down stairs. He waved his father goodbye and walked to the car.

His parents had been upset by the whole Patton incident of course but because he had actually told his parents prior to the expodiation his pushenshments were watered down to a ‘not mad just disappointed.’ 

He drove to Remy's coffee shop and was gladdened to see the man was working when he walked into the building.

“Is that Logan Berry I see?” Remy sais looking away from the customer he's currently serving 

“Yes? Do you know many people who look like me?” Logan inquired

Remy just laughs shaking his head at the customer

“God that kid gets me everytime,” The customer uncomfortably nods before taking back her card and making her way to a table.

Logan walked up to the counter, 

“So what up gurl?” Remy asked

“Not a girl.” 

“No, of course not. I don't believe in basic gender binaries. I've explained this before I mean guuuurl as in with a U.”

“And like I've also explained before, girl does not have a U in it.” 

“Well of course it doesn't because  _ U’re not a girl.”  _ Remy responds snickering to myself and mumbling “Patton would have appreciated that one.” 

Logan shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Patton, 

“When do you go one your break?” Logan asks, quickly switch the subject

Remy checks his phone and then smirks, 

“Well would you look at that my break starts now. Oh wait? I'm the boss, my break is whenever the hell I want it!” He said loudly so the whole coffee shop can hear as he takes off his nametag, 

“Jazzy. Work the counter.” He said with a snap

“My name is Jenny.” the other person working deadpans

“Okay Jazzy,” Remy dismiss with the flick as his wrist jumping over the counter rather then walking around it like a reasonable person would. 

But clearly Remy wasn't a reasonable person. 

Remy leads him to a table near a side window and sits down, 

“So what's up babes?” He asks, taking a sip of the coffee sat on the table that the last customer must have forgotten. Logan pulls his focus away from his disgust and tries to focus on the problem at hand, 

“You're married to Emile correct?” Logan asked simply pulling out his notebook and clicking open his pen

“Head over heels for the cutie.” Remy said, smiling at nothing as he flashes the silver ring. 

“You started by dating I am assuming.” 

“Obviously.” 

“Describe that experience.”

“What,  _ dating _ ?” Remy questions in mild shock before full realisation dawns on his face, “Ohhhhhhhhhh.” Remy smirks downing the coffee, 

“Patton seems like the simple type-” Remy starts,

Logan looks up from his notebook cheeks burning, 

“W-what I never-r said any-” He stutters, flustered

“Oh don't worry your sweet nerdy secret is safe with me,” Remy said with a wink, “This encounter will be deleted out of the universe once I’m done speaking,” 

“I- um uh-”

“What are you doing, you have notes to take,” Remy gestures to the notebook and then leans back in his chair, “as I was saying, Patton is the type of guy who cares more about effort. Like while he would love flowers he much rather a handwritten card. He seems innocent enough but since he's got a bad side wink wink,” (yes he said wink wink aloud), “and most importantly and listen closely,”

Remy leaned in as if telling a secret resulting in Logan following his lead and leaning in as well, 

“The boy loves you more than life. All you have to do is love him back. so... stop stressing just talk to him.” Remy bopped his nose before leaning back completely and pushing up his sunglasses, 

“Anyways,” He said standing, while Logan was too shocked to move, “Nice not seeing you doll.” 

And with that Logan was left alone at the table with a pen frozen on the words love. 

____

About a week later Logan sat in his car for a minute right outside of Patton's house. He knew Patton was still grounded one more day but he was worried that if he didn’t say anything now he might burst. 

So he left a letter. 

Virgil heard a knock at the door and opened it only to find, not a person, a crisp envelope on the ground. Virgil leaned down and picked it up reading the clean handwriting on the front, To Patton.

It was Logan's handwriting. 

Virgil knew this.

But what was the harm in pretending he didn't so that Patton could get a cute love letter from his boyfriend without it seeming like his dad was too weak to do something as basic as ground his son for one more day. 

“You have mail.” Virgil announced and Patton walked bewildered down the stairs, taking the letter from his dad. 

His son's whole demeanor and face lit up when he saw the handwriting and Virgil pretended not to notice and walked out of the room. 

Patton sat cross legged on his bed and carefully opened the envelope trying not to ruin any of Logan's perfect handwriting. He pulled out the crisp sheet of white paper, inside that paper was another thinner piece with printed text. Patton unfolded the outer and thicker piece of paper, reading from top to bottom, 

_ Dear, Patton Storm _

_ See I am not good with the romantics. I don't really understand feelings and I struggle to understand even the most basic of jokes, despite all of that, I somehow understand you and you somehow understand me. _

_ So I know this letter might come across as strange but I just wanted to show you, that without a shadow of a doubt, on no special occasion I wanted to show you how much I love you, you're figuratively the calm in the storm (It's ironic because of your name) And I can't wait to hold you again, perfobley when you're not crying and we aren't stuck in Georgia.  _

Patton kept reading a light smile on his face. 

_ I have been thinking alot about what it means to be a boyfriend. Or really what the word means. The dictionary says it's simple but I didn't believe it. _

Patton sinkered

_ I went to Remy and he was not much more helpful. He simply told me things I already know. Then I realized, I had been looking in the wrong places.  _

_ So I have decided to make my own definitions and examples:  _

Patton's eyes begin to water as he unfolds the other paper, torn from Logan's dictionary. 

_ Boyfriend: _

_ (Noun)  _

  * _A person who you figuratively feel all around you_


  * Whose touch warms every nerve in the nervous system 



_ Example: Patton is my boyfriend and I love him more then everything I have and ever will have. _

_ Sincerely, Logan _

Patton flipped the original paper to find more writing, 

_ P.S, hope i’m not come across as crude when I say this but I also really want to kiss you again.  _

Patton sighed the type of a sigh the main character of a romcom might sigh when the boy of their dreams walks passed and leaned back onto his bed; smile brighter than the sun. 

Lets just say, Logan got the kiss he wanted. 

And that's when he knew. 

Patton, his boyfriend was just one amazing step to the left of Patton as a friend.

And Logan would rather eat glass then take that step back. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. Logans a really cute dork and Pattons head over heals.  
> What did y'all think?
> 
> I HAVE AN official blog for this series now,  
> its @sanderssideswe-have-each-other  
> My main blog is @drycinnamontoastcrunch
> 
> anyways if you wanna check it out you can.  
> I plan to post update and really just wanna talk to y'all so... yeah


	21. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lil sadist...  
> his one...  
> im sorry....
> 
> trigger warning: Cancer

Remy loves surprises.

He loves surprise parties and new starbucks drinks. 

He loves the thrill of opening gifts when you don't know what youve got. 

Remy loves surprises. 

  
  


Remy ran into the house not bothering to take off his shoes.

“GAYS DID YOU HEAR?!” He practically screeches while balreing into the kitchen so fast he ran full force into the wall, 

Her hears laughter as Emile leaned down and offered him help up but Remy ignored it, 

“I see Virgil is here!” He barely acknowledges the emo who is sat on his conter still in one of his many work uniforms, “So you probably did hear!” Remy states pushing himself up from the floor, 

Virgil smirked and nodded, taking a sip of an energy drink.

A moment later the front door slammed open and close, and a boy came running in, Patton.

His shoes squeak on the floor as he stopped his momentum with the table,

“DAD DID YOU SEE THE NEWS?” Patton yells, a boy following him into the room trying to look composed but having a smug smile on his face, Logan. 

Virgil nods with a wide smile, and then they all just stand there in a moment, basking in the light of each other's joy. 

Suddenly Remy feels likes his hit on the head with a brick and he turns completely to Emile, grabbing his hands, 

“We can get married!” 

It's not a question. That's not how Remy and Emile did things, it never had been and never will be. 

Emile smiles and nods,

“We can get legally married.” he confirms with a nod, the smile slipping only slightly, “We… can get legally married… here.” He add

Remy tilted his head a weird vibe falling on the room, 

“Yeah… that's… what I said.” Remy confirms uncomfortably.

Emile looks down at their locked hands and rubs his thumb over Remy's knuckle. 

“No, you're not…” He sighs, and then looks up, “We can get married  _ here. _ ”

Remy tilts his head and can hear a long sigh from where Virgil sat, 

“If I still lived in my hometown…” Emile explains before dropping Remy's hands, “This is… it's a win but…” 

“Gay marrige is currently illegel in Texas, Ohio, sout dacota, north-” Logan began to list 

“Okay thank you for that Logan you can shut up now.” Remy cut off and then turned back to Emile who was looking at him earnestly, 

“I… I want to marry you but…”

“Okay!” Remy agreed, dropping Emiles hands and raising his own, “We’ll wait, but the day. Gay Marriage is legized in all 50 states we will be at the court house do you understand me.” Remy requested pointing at Emile, 

Emile smiled back, “Of course love.” 

___

  
  
  


When Remy had gotten a call from the hospital telling him that Emile had been brought into the hospital after passing out in the parking lot Remy decided that surprise into one of two categories. 

  1. The type that fills him with joy
  2. Emile falling unconscious on his way home from work. 



Remy sat in the waiting area bouncing his leg anxiously as people milled about. To his left he could see a young teenager balling her eyes out and right across from him was a tired mother trying to calm down her rambunctious kids. 

Remy had learned that the best way to distract himself was people watching. 

He decided that the mom's name was Emily and that she had just moved here from Vermont. She was here because her father in law was dying of… old people disease. The father in law had never really liked her and she didn't really like him so really this whole trip was just a waste of time for her- 

Remy was cut out of his story by a firm hand being placed on his shoulder, 

“Rems I just got your call.” Virgil said as he sat down in the plastic chair next to Remy between him and the crying girl. 

“Yep.” was all Remy could manage before pushing himself completely out of his fear. 

Logically Emile was probably overworked or dehydrated or something. 

There was NO reason to panic. 

“Really you didn't need to come.” Remy said trying to convince himself as much as Virgil, 

“I was done with my shift, it's fine.” Virgil pressed, “Besides I love hospitals.” 

”Bitch, You hate hospitals.”

Virgil smirked, “Only sadists don't hate hospitals.”

“Aren't you a sadist?” Remy said smirking back

Before Virgil could counter a doctor approached them, 

“Hello are you Remingto-”

“Yes but please don't call me by my full name. Call me Remy” Remy cut in ignoring Virgil's soft chuckle.

“Well, Remy, I will the the surgeon working on your partners-”

“Surgeon?” Virgil and Remy asked at the same time, 

The doctor nodded “We have found a major hemoglobin in the-”

And Remy was out. 

The world was moving and he was stuck. 

Stuck thinking about Emily and her stupid kids who woulds just NOT SHUT UP. How her husband was sweet for the first half of their marrgie but they hadn’t had sex in months. He was thinking about how she had cold feet on her wedding day but still went through with it. 

He was thinking about how she had a wedding day.

He was thinking about the wedding.

He was thinking about weddings. 

Or more specifically, his lack of one. 

  
  


Remy wasn't sure when he got to Emiles room or what the doctor was saying. But a few words were stuck in his head.

_ Inoperable _

_ Brain tumor. _

_ 6 months.  _

He remembers Emiles hand in his. He remembered putting on a smile. 

Now he's on the bathroom floor. Sobbing.

He's pretty sure the last time he did this was when he found out that his boyfriend had cheated on him back in sophomore year of highschool. 

What he would pay to be crying over that again. 

The amount of his soul he would give for that to be his biggest problem. 

In that moment Remy made one more category for surprise 

  1. The love of your life having a life span of 6 months. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y'all need help with the time line this chapter takes place early 2015 and Pattons give or take 13 years old.
> 
> (a full time line will be posted @ss-we-have-each-other Tumblr blog)


	22. OUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lil sadist... i am sooooo sorry  
> trigger warning: cancer, talk or losing a loved one, sad.

“How was school?” Virgil asked as Logan and Patton climbed into the car throwing their backpacks into the back seat, 

“Good.” Patton said strapping in while Logan took a moment to prepare himself to get into the car,

“Learn anything?” He asked, mainly to Logan to keep his mind off things, 

“We learned about igneous and metamorphic rocks.” Logan said, finally climbing into the car and strapping in. Once Virgil heard the satisfying click he pulled out of the pickup line, 

“So why’d you pick us up dad?” Patton asked after they were on the main road. 

_Because me one of my closest friends and pretty much one of your dads has cancer and is going to di-_

“No reason, just got off work early is all.” Virgil explained, causing him to catch a small smile from Patton through the rear-view mirror. 

“Well me and Logan have a project to work on- OH do you think you could pick us up some snacks or something please?” Patton cut himself off 

“Sure thing kid, how bout I drop you two off and then run and pick something up?” Virgil offered, well he couldn't tell Patton now, he had a project after all-

“Sure, thanks!” Patton responds and then turned to talk to Logan a bit about the project, but Virgil wasn't listening, he was thinking about what the doctor had said, 

_“It's a large tumor in the frontal lobe, pressed against the optic nerve making it impossible to react without major repercussions. At this point we are concerned that Chemo wouldn't help much.” The doctor said solemnly_

_“What type of repercussions?” Virgil asked_

_“Loss of sight, at best and at worst, death.” The doctor stated so simply it made Virgil want to punch the guy,_

_“And without operating?” Virgil asked, knowing that Remy and Emile weren't going to ask questions as the held each other's hands tightly, looking into nothingness as if imagining a world where the wall was the sunrise and the bed was a beach towel,_

_“Without operation 6 month at most, but if we operate now there is a good chance he will not live through surgery.”_

_“So what are you suggesting? We just wait around while he dies?“_

_“I am so sorry-”_

_“Leave.” Virgil said, his chest tight, glaring at the doctor as if he was the reason Emile had a brain tumor,_

_“I will leave the papers he-” The Doctor set down the clipboard at the edge of Emiles bed_

_“LEAVE.” Virgil snapped causing the Doctor to give a simple stiff nod before existing quietly._

Virgil pulled into the parking spaces designated for the apartment and waved Patton and Logan goodbye before pulling out and driving absently until his vision was so blurred by memories and grief he had to pull to the side of the road. Without much thought he rolled down his window and leaned out vomiting until he was just dry heaving and then leaning back in, feeling light headed and grossed out by the sour taste covering the inside of his mouth in a thick layer of a feeling he couldn't place. 

He leaned his head back against the seat and looked out the front window, not really seeing the cars but just a blur of color. His body begging him to get out this unwanted invader; this feeling that felt so familiar yet so wrong. His stomach was churning with emptiness making him feel the need to lean out the window again and dry heave some more, trying to get this feeling out. 

His whole body, from head to toe screamed at him,

_Out_

_Out_

_Out_

He leaned back into the car before putting it in drive and clearing his eyes of tears absentmindedly and drove to the gas station. 

He walked down the aisles of the small gray building grabbing things off the shelves that all seemed too bright. After a moment he paid, balrey looking at the chaser and then he walked out with heavy feet. 

Nothing felt real. 

Yet It all felt too real. 

He drove home and watched Patton and Logan work on their project for a bit before returning to his room where he stood, looking at blank canvases for what felt like no time at all but according to the clock had been 2 hours. 

His phone began to buzz and he answered it without glancing at the caller ID, still stood at his easel, being mocked by the swallowing darkness of a white canvas

“Hey Virgey.” Remy sniffled on the other end of the line 

“Hey.” Virgil responded calmly, his voice felt too loud in the quiet of his room. 

“I- I- E-emile said I should go home but I-I don't want to be a-aIone-” 

“You can stay at mine.” Virgil offered pressing his finger against the bristles of the paint brush 

“Y-yes please,” Remy sputtered 

“Anytime.” Virgil responded before the line went dead. 

Only after the Phone call was over did Virgil realize what he had done, 

Now he had to tell Patton. 

Virgil walked to the bathroom as if in a trance before dry heaving once again. 

_Out_

_Out_

_Out_

He walked into Patton's bed room giving a small knock on the door frame, 

“Yeah?” Patton asked looking up from the poster board, covered in glitter and glue, 

Virgil would have smiled. Patton always made him smile, yet it felt like the feeling inside of him kept his face slack. 

Logan turned his head and looked Virgil dead in the eye, sensing something that Patton could feel all around the room. 

“Logan could you call your dad to get picked up?” Virgil asked, which was met with a simple nod and Logan leaving the room without a word as Virgil took his place on the floor, 

“Dad? What is it?” Patton questioned, his signature smile falling away, 

Virgil swolled before speaking,

He didn't know what words left his mouth but he couldn't look at Patton till he finished, and when he finally did everything in Virgil felt shattered. The feeling that had been filling him now filled to the brim as he watched silent tears run down Patton's freckled cheeks.

“N-no.” he whispered to no one, turning to the photos on his wall, and suddenly Virgil was his with a wave, all the pictures.

Emile surrounded them, in every photo, he was there.

“No.” Patton hiccuped a little louder this time before starting to scream, “NoNONONONONO-” He repeated flailing around and practically tearing his project to pieces, Virgil would have stopped him but he was stuck. The Feeling glueing him to the ground. 

“NO!” Patton yelled at Virgil causing him to finally wise up and wrap his arms around Patton in a tight hug. 

The boy squirmed and thrashed, still screaming the same word over and over again. As if he could ‘no’ cancer out of existence. 

“It's okay to be angry,” Virgil murmured against Patton's cheek.

Eventually he stopped and just began sobbing, falling completely into Virgil, “no.” He said once more gripping onto Virgil's shirt like a lifeline. “I-I'm not angry I'm sad.” He said eventually. 

Sad.

That's The Feeling, Virgil felt sad. 

Virgil was used to guilt, it made him feel cloudy and it was slimy, leaving a mess everywhere it went, but at least guilt was predictable. He liked angry, it was fiery and passionate, uncountable and filled you from your body to your head, leaving red in its wake. Fear was familiar and loud, it made you feel jittery and although it couldn't always be explained it was easily identified. 

But as surprising as it was, Virgil didn't get ‘sad’ 

He got scared and got angry. He had been broken before, he had felt empty, lonely and ashamed. But Virgil didn't get sad. 

Sadness required getting attached, and then losing the thing you were attached to

Therefore, he had never really lost anything that he ever really loved.

But here he was, and the sadness felt like too much to carry. 

The thing about sadness is it's all consuming, it's heavy and comes in waves. It leaves you filled with fog and a coldness that stays. 

If there was one thing Virgil could say about sadness it would be that,

Sadness stays.

Virgil wanted it to go away. 

He wanted it

_Out._

_Out._

_Out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this plot will be resolved next chapter... take that as you will ;) ;)
> 
> (time line posted (among other things) @ss-we-have-each-other Tumblr blog)


	23. We Won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: hospitals, surgery, talk of death
> 
> Here we go lil sadists

Remy amends his statement about surprises. 

Why is that? 

Because he has found the 4th kind of surprise,

The ‘miracle doctor' thinks she can cure my boyfriend's cancer’ surprise. 

So here he was, in Ohio, Emile's hometown of all places, watching as Emile got prepped for surgery. 

Over the months Remy and Virgil had been talking with doctors across the globe to find someone even slightly optimistic they could get the job done. 

And finally, 2 months later, they found someone, and now Remy was praying to a God he didn't believe in while the doctors took Emiles' bed down towards the OR. Remy holding onto his love's hand for dear life, thinking about what he wants his possible last words to Emile to be when Virgil came running down the hall. Tears rolling down his face but for some reason, he was smiling like a mad man, 

“Virge you had your moment gi-”

“Gay marriage was just legalized in all 50 states!” Virgil yelled before Remy could finish, 

Remy felt his grip tighten around Emile's hand as Virgil held out his phone where a news anchor stood in front of the white house talking about the court ruling.

“HOLY SHIT,” Remy yelled turning to Emile who looked as radiant as ever in his hospital gown and surgical cap, 

“Well, I’ll be it.” It is all he said, eyes practically sparkling. 

At this point, the surgeon had stopped rolling the bed along simply watching the three men repeat what they had heard, 

“Gay marriage is legal, in all 50 states.” Remy said in disbelief, the tears he had been trying to hold back now coming like waves at high tide,

“Gay marriage is now legal in all 50 states,” Emile said back, now sobbing as well, 

Remy looked up at the surgeon then to Virgil than to a random nurse walking by, whom he grabbed by the shoulder, and with fiery passion he yelled, “GAY MARGIE IS LEGLE IN ALL 50 STATES.”

The nurse gave him a full smile and a firm nod before continuing the direction she had been walking,

Remy turn back to Emile,

“Today.” He laughed to himself, “Today off all days.” 

Emile lifted his hand and wiped a tear from Remy's cheek, a new kind for passion in his eyes,

“I promised you we would get married.” He said sternly, looking Remy dead in the eyes, “We are going to get married.” 

Remy nodded shakily, grabbing the hand against his face, “Don't you dare die, you made a promise.” He tried to sound as brave as his boyfriend but it came out more like a whimper, 

“I keep my promises,” Emile assured him, causing a small smile to find its way onto Remy's lips, 

“You better.” He said after a moment. 

He had not registered that they had made the rest of the way down the hall until he was being pulled away by a nurse, “I love you.” Emile whispered as he delicately pulled each of Remy's fingers off his wrist, knowing Remy couldn't let go, 

“I love you so much.” He repeated as Remy's hand dropped to his side and Emile rolled through the doors, “KEEP YOUR PROMISE.” Remy yelled as the doors shut behind the team of doctors and he was left standing on shaky legs at the end of the hall. 

Remy sat staring at the hospital wall, feeling empty. He wasn't sure how long he was there but eventually, he felt someone grab him by the hand, 

“Come with me,” Patton whispered, his small fingers looping with Remys. 

Not having enough energy to protest he let Patton lead him out of the hospital and they walked a couple of blocks in silence before ending up on the main road. 

And, oh god. 

Rainbows, so many rainbows. 

So many people, in the streets on the sidewalk, holding signs or just kissing in front of a courthouse lined with people. 

One woman grabbed her newlywed wife by the hand and spun her, before dipping her into the most eloquent kiss Remy had seen in his whole life. 

A small group of protesters faded completely into the background and music was being played from every direction.

He looked down at Patton who was covered in glitter and had a rainbow painted on his cheek, 

“Love won.” the small boy yelled, hand still intertwined with Remys, “You did it.” 

  
  


_Remy was stood with a large protest sign at the steps of the white house, surrounded by a small group of people when suddenly he turned and saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen approaching the group,_

_“Hey, do you guys have an extra sign?” The young man asked Remy,_

_“Depends? Are you free tonight?” Remy asked without another thought to the bright-eyed man,_

_“Depends, do you gotta sign?” The man countered and Remy was weak,_

_“The names Remy,” Remy replied, handing one of the signs he was holding to the perfectly tanned person,_

_“Emile,” Emile responded, grabbing the sign, blush creeping up his face._

“We did it.” Remy said to no one, before turning to Patton, “Pat I think we need to get some suits.” 

Patton made a serious face and with a firm nod he walked over to a random couple, 

“You guys know where we can get my uncle Rem two of Ohio's finest suits?”

The couple looked up at Remy and smiled. 

  
  


Emile felt light penetrate his eyes as his eyelids opened ever so slightly, his brian felt foggy but he knew one thing for sure, he had a promise to keep. 

“mey.” He attempted to say, trying to reach out his tingly fingers and in the direction, Remy sat before surgery. 

“Babe?” Remy gasped, grabbing onto his hand and letting out a cry, “Y-your not dead.”

Emile's eyes were too heavy to stay open so he let them shut again, 

“yeah.” he slurs “I wove you,” 

“We put him on some medication-” A doctor began to explain

“It's the quenchiest!” Emile cut in

“What?” Remy asked from beside him,

“Dah mediation is the quenchiest” Emile explained 

“Oh my god, he's high,” Virgil said from somewhere in the room

“High as a flying bison,” Emile responded, opening his eyes again, the world was blurry but he didn't mind, he was alive. And- 

“Remy we gotta get married now,” He slurred squeezing Remys and 

“Y-yeah we do,” Remy said through his tears,

“No cry, I'm not dead.” Emile reasoned to which Remy snorted. 

  
  


When the drugs finally wore off the doctor said he would like to keep him for observation but Emile stopped him right there, 

“I have something to do first.” He said simply, sitting up in bed,

“Sir it would be-”

“No I’m fine with staying for as long as you like but I have to get married first,” Emile explained causing Remy to turn to him 

“It can wait if you-”

“I made a promise and I almost broke it. We are getting married tonight.” Emile cut off. 

“Well, you heard the man.” Virgil said after a moment that shocked almost everyone, “Up and adam we have a courthouse waiting.” 

  
  


Remy stood holding Emile's hands, who was sat in a wheelchair in a small and bitter cold office with grey carpet and beige walls. Both men were wearing thrift store suits that didn't fit and both Virgil and Patton were pressed against the wall due to how small the room was. 

It wasn't a big wedding.

To anyone else, it would be considered a bad wedding.

But it was all that Remy and Emile had wanted since forever. 

“Now by the power invested in my by the state of Ohio I now pronounce you, husband and husband-” 

Remy leaned down and kissed Emile like he was air, 

“We won,” Remy whispered against Emile's lips who kissed him back,

“Hell yeah, we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know brain surgery takes longer to heal but its a fic so whatever.  
> Also, woooooooo hes not dead! does this mean i get to live? can we not riot? am i safe?


	24. Finally okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lil Sadist!  
> Its been a minute,
> 
> Trigger warning: reference to past abuse (other then that alls good)

Virgil stood in front of the building that held Patton's dorm room, holding the last of the boxes in his arms. It was all so crazy. 

Virgil could remember thinking he couldn't make it through the first night, and now here he was. In front of Patton's dorm. HIS DORM. 

Patton was going to COLLEGE. 

Virgil had gotten everything he wanted, so why did he feel so sad? 

“Insane isn't it?” Ethan said from behind him, Virgil turned his head to the slightly shorter man and gave a small nod, “It's like only a day ago they were drawing on the walls.” 

“Logan drew on the walls?” Virgil asked in slight shock,

“I know, shocking,” Ethan shrugged, “I think he just had too many ideas, he needed them out and, you know, all over our walls.”  
“A baby Einstein.” Virgil chucked, turning back to the far too daunting building, 

“Patton was so small, and breakable, yet he wanted to do everything. Climb everything and make a mess of everything-” Virgil said to no one in particular, 

“And now he's off to do it on his own.” Ethan finished for him, before taking a step towards the building, “You coming?” He asked, looking over his shoulder to Virgil, 

“Yeah, Just, um, give me a sec.” 

Ethan nodded with understanding and walked into the building. 

_Patton danced around the room, hands covered in paint, “Dadda I found your paint!” He giggled, grabbing onto Virgil's hand, “That you did.”_

Virgil took a deep breath and took the first step.

_Virgil's ex slammed the door on the way out and Patton came tumbling into the room, “Dadda! You're shaking!” He yelled as he wrapped his small chubby arms around Virgil's neck, “Why are you shaking?”_

_“Just a bit overwhelmed bud.” Virgil whispered against Patton's hair,_

_“Well how can i make you feel better?”_

_“Oh, Pat you already did.” Virgil said, kissing the top of Patton's head._

Virgil took another couple steps.

_“Uhg!” Patton groaned, leaning against the couch, throwing his head back and looking up at Virgil who was sat beside him,_

_“Whats up bud?” Virgil asked looking up from his phone,_

_“This homework is hard.” Patton groaned, throwing his head down dramatically_

_“Do you want help?”_

_Patton blinked up, “Do you know how to use the Pythagorean theorem?”_ _  
_ _“I can try.” Virgil smiled as Patton throw his packet at him with dejection,_

_“Please.”_

Virgil had somehow made it to Pattons room, his kid was sat with his legs crossed under himself on his new bed, Roman sat beside him as they talked about who knows what, 

_“Are you ready for this?” Patton asked looking at Virgil with eyes that matched his own,_

_Virgil chuckled nervously, “Would you pull a Meredith Grey and get me out of here if I said no?”_

_Patton giggled and brushed off the shoulder of Virgil's tux, “No.” He replied causing Virgil to look away,_

_“So you think this is the right choice?” He asked, starting to feel his heart rate pick up,_

_“Dad?” Virgil looked down and met his kids eyes again, “I don't think this is a choice at all, it's fate.”_

_Virgil felt his smile come back, “Now go out there and marry that man.” Patton said pushing him out the door._

“Last box?” Roman asked, looking up from Patton, 

“Yep.” Virgil said, feeling a warmth in his chest as he looked at Roman and Patton. Pattons words rang in his ears, _“It's fate.”_

“Dad, why are you looking at me like that?” Patton asked.

Without a second thought Virgil set the box down and threw his arms around Patton, feeling the tears coming before they began to fall, 

“Daaaaaad,” Patton groaned for only a smallest of moments before returning the hug full force, 

“I love you.” He said into Patton's shoulder, 

“I know,” Patton replied, “I love you too.” 

After what felt like forever Virgil pulled away from the hug, wiping tears from his eyes, 

“Who's cutting onions in here?” 

Patton laughed before meeting his eyes, 

“Call me.” Virgil said,

“I will.” Patton replied 

“And don't do drugs,” 

“I know-”

“Maybe some weed, but that's IT.” 

“Ok-”

“Use protection.”

“DAD!”

“Okay, Okay that's it just-” Virgil stopped, taking a moment to hold Pattons hands in his own, “Remember that you can always come to me. You have already made me the proudest man alive and nothing, I mean NOTHING will ever change that.” 

Pattons eyes were watering, “those damn onions.” he said under his breath as he pulled Virgil into another hug, this time using one had to rope Roman in. 

“I love you guys.” He sobbed, which was followed by a seemingly never ending chorus of I love you’s that filled the room. 

As Virgil left the dorm room, headed for the car Roman turned to him, “You okay babe?” 

Virgil paused, for only a moment before answering, 

“Yeah Ro, I think I am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so why this chapter took so long is because I really dont want this fic to end, the last chapter is the next one so... be prepared. 
> 
> In the mean time, think about if you want a sequel about Patton and Logans life, Im leaving it up to you guys. the official 'vote' i guess will be next chapter so, yeah.


	25. We Have Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lil sadist, it’s here  
> tw: Patton has a mini freak out, thats pretty much it.

Virgil knocked on the door and waited, Roman stood beside him. The house was fairly big and the door was a calm blue, Virgil couldn’t help but compare it to his first apartment. The door has been blue, but the paint has been peeling like a potato. Logan opened the door after a moment, a white handprint on his cheek.

“Oh, Virgil!” Logan looked down at his watch, “is it 6 already?” He looked back up.

“It’s fine Lo,” Virgil said

“You have a little something...” Roman touched his own cheek and Logan blushed, “Yeah sorry Patton and Thomas are making cookies so, you know...” he gestured to his face, a found smile on his face.

“Wouldn’t be baking with Patton if you didn’t end up covered in flour.” Virgil said as Logan let them into the house.

The living room was so vividly Patton and Logan. The area was well organized but also cluttered with pictures and decorations. The couch was nice but in the comfy way. It smelled like a Cinnamon air freshener but even the strong sent couldn’t cover up a smell truly, human. Fully Patton. 

Just then Patton walked into the room from the door at the other end of the living room, “Who- Oh Dad!” Patton cut himself off and ran over, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the flour covered kitchen with a flour covered hand.

They made it to the kitchen and on a plastic ikea stool stood a young boy around 5 years old, wearing a Steven universe shirt covered in white splotches (clearly a result of Patton’s chaotic cooking)

“This is Thomas! Thomas this is my Dad Virgil!” Patton explained.

Thomas clamored off the stool and approached Virgil, looking up at him and tilting his head.

“Does that mean I can call you grandpa?” He asked in a voice so Patton Virgil’s brain short circuited.

“I, um if you want.” Virgil stumbled over his words breathlessly,

“Okay!” Thomas said with a glowing and crooked smile, reaching out and grabbing Virgil’s other hand and dragging him to were the stool was, “We’re making cookies!” 

“What kind?” 

“Chocolate chip.” He said, climbing into the stool and grabbing a handful of flour and, without warning, throwing it onto Virgil. 

Virgil coughed a bit while the dust around him settled.

“What was that for?” Virgil laughed.

“You looked out of place!” Thomas explained, “and as my grandpa that will not stand!”

They spent the rest of the night making enough cookies for an army and laughing. Eventually it was time for bed,

“Thomas, it’s bed time.” Logan told a very sleepy Thomas who was leaned against Virgil. 

“I’m... not, tired.” He mumbled into Virgil’s shirt.

“Well that’s not tru-“ Logan said,

“N-no it is!” Thomas insisted tears forming in his eyes as he clung to Virgil.

“Kiddo-“ Patton tried, putting a hand on Thomas shoulder.

“No!” Thomas tightened his grip on Virgil’s pant leg and Roman shot him a worried look from across the room.

“T-“ 

“NO!” Thomas yelled, starting to sob.

“Let me try.” Virgil offered, squatting down to get at Thomas eye level.

“Hey buddy,” Virgil said, ruffling the boys hair, “guess what?” 

At that Thomas head shot up.

“What?” He blubbered.

“Sleep is actually magic.” 

“Really?” Thomas asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“Really, sleep brings you to a magic place.” 

“That’s just dreaming, its not real.” Thomas said looking unconvinced.

“Is that so?” Virgil asked, raising his eyebrow.

Suddenly Thomas looked a lot less sure of himself.

“Here I’ll tell you a secret.” Virgil said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Patton watched as Thomas eyes grew and sparkled.

“Really?” He gasped 

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” Virgil said earnestly.

Thomas suddenly turned.

“I, I’m actually kinda tired.” He said to Logan.

Logan smiled and mouthed a thank you to Virgil as he picked Thomas up and carried him to his bedroom.

Patton couldn’t help but feel useless. He was going to make an awful parent. Thomas was going to turn out awful. If you couldn’t even get him to bed the-

“I’ll be in the living room Virge.” Roman said making his exit.

“You okay?” Virgil asked, Putting a hand on Patton’s shoulder.

“How did you do that?” Patton asked

His dad just smiled, “Kids like to feel important. I just told him something that made him feel magical.” 

Patton shook his head in disbelief,

“I don’t know how you do it,” he sighed.

“Do what?” 

“Be such a perfect parent!” Patton yelled, with a little more malice then he meant.

Virgil blinked at him before breaking into a fit of laughter.

“What?” Patton asked, feeling frustrated.

His dad looked back at him clearly trying to stop himself from going into another fit of laughter.

“I, just- ME? Perfect? Ha!” 

“Well you raised me so obviously you did something right!”

“That doesn’t mean I was perfect, the first time you cried as a baby I tried to get you to stop by bribing you with a 5 dollar bill.”

Patton blinked at me before breaking into a fit of laughter.

“Really?”

Virgil joined in, laughing along with him.

“I panicked.” He explained.

The both stood there laughing for a bit before it got quiet and Virgil spoke again,

“There is no way to be a perfect parent, but if you want my two cents this is it,” he paused, looking Patton in the eyes, “be there for him. Make sure he knows that whether you’re across the globe or sat next to him, he has you.” 

Patton blinked, feeling tears from in his eyes.

“Like we have each other?” 

“Yeah, Like we have each other.” Virgil agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly writing this last chapter was easy. I was able to do most of it on my notes app in the car for gods sake (what am I? A 12 year old wattpad user lol) I’ve known what this last chapter was going to be since the start. So why did I take so long to post it? Im emotional okay?! I know I’m a masochist, especially when it comes to fics. But I do have a heart. Writings this fic has helped me threw some SHIT. These characters are like my children. But a big part of that has been you guys. You are so patient and without fail your comments bring a smile to my face everytime, so thanks. 
> 
> Done with the sappy stuff, into the planning:
> 
> I’m not sure if I want a part two. Either way I’ll be happy.   
> So here’s how this is going to work. Use the following key thing and leave a comment with what would interest you.   
> (And you can have more in the comments then just votes)
> 
> Example: A2 would be saying you want a Remile mini series.
> 
> Options are as followed:  
> A) Emile and Remy  
> B) Patton and Logan  
> C) none, you want it to end here 
> 
> 1)Full (25 ish chapters)  
> 2)Mini (5 ish chapters)  
> 3)One-shots
> 
> I’ll decide what to do depending on the votes so, yeah. 
> 
> That’s all guys, see you maybe.


End file.
